Wakaru
by Srta. Urano
Summary: Em Konoha. Com a prótese recém implantada. Hospedado na casa de Sakura. Um jogo entre Sasuke e ela se inicia. Nele, não há um vencedor ou perdedor, embora o Uchiha creia que sim. A única coisa que realmente importa é apenas jogar e, principalmente, entender o jogo.
1. Um quarto

Das kunais ao prédio Hokage, tudo pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WAKARU**

_Talvez haja um Deus acima... E tudo que eu aprendi sobre o amor talvez seja como atirar em alguém que te desarmou._

_._

**Um Quarto**

**E**u não espero que você compreenda o que aconteceu. Não quando _é impossível_.

Então, para o princípio, que fique registrado três palavras de uma definição: _Vivi__num inferno_. Não aquele com chamas e demônios, ah, não, é um tipo diferente, que leva à loucura. Quer saber? Eu _sei_ o que é enlouquecer... pouco agradável, diria. Mil vozes gritando em sua cabeça, mas a mais audível sempre é a pior delas, a sombria e pegajosa que toma conta de seus pensamentos e vontades. Você nem ao menos liga e vai se entregando, porque, de certa forma, é confortável não precisar ter seus próprios quereres, é agradável se preocupar apenas com obedecer, sempre sem rumo e psicótico.

Há algum tempo, a loucura pareceu atraente para mim. Fui tragado por ela.

E depois resgatado dela. Estou… _agradecido_.

Para que fique fácil, resumirei que uma pessoa, de quem não esperava nada do tipo, _simplesmente_ veio e transformou o meu inferno sufocante num purgatório suportável; e, no entanto, de vez em quando, surgem incógnitas que me fazem questionar se tudo é real.

Ainda assim, francamente, não me é interessante falar _sobre_ isso. Mas _como_ emperrei nesse ponto.

A derradeira escolha de narrar o modo como o meu jogo – _não, o meu e o dessa pessoa_ – começou e mudou, aos poucos, minha essência. É claro, talvez eu não seja um bom narrador. Os fatos podem sair distorcidos para que eu me sinta confortável em contá-los, posso – e irei – esconder pensamentos e manipular a realidade para que me sinta bem e me faça sentido.

Eu não ligo para ser muito exato, pois sei que, mais do que qualquer um, assumi um alto e estúpido risco sem volta.

* * *

**O** maldito jogo começou porque eu estava onde não devia, porque fiquei distraído, porque eu finalmente tinha boas intenções. É a única explicação que encontro ou que invento, pois se todas as minhas armas estivessem postas e eu conseguisse ter trajado a máscara de indiferença a tempo ela não teria sido sempre tão influente, não teria ultrapassado minhas defesas e bagunçado minha vida.

Mas, talvez, ela, aquela pessoa, possuísse esse _direito_desde o começo, pois acima de tudo fui eu quem invadiu a vida dela primeiro e a reivindiquei para estar próxima do mais estranho homem na terra, porque de uma forma bastante egoísta sempre achei que ela, a atenção dela, era algo que eu podia ter de volta quando bem quisesse.

E, não há surpresa, eu a _tive_.

Nunca a ouvi reclamar. Ela queria a mim e eu estava confortado por saber que era verdade. Então foi aí que me confundi, na melhor das hipóteses, e me tornei menos vigilante, ignorando tolamente os perigos que o coração dela oferecia numa bandeja envenenada para o meu, mas tudo naquela pessoa sempre foi inexplicavelmente inocente – quiçá ela não fosse consciente da ameaça que era para mim. Ou talvez fosse. No fundo mais raso, prefiro crer que não.

Ela provavelmente não teria me seduzido e me atado a ela se tivesse como clara uma intenção de ser superior ao meu ego, à minha negação.

O estranho é que o papel de presa sempre coube melhor _nela_, não em mim.

Pensando nisso, houve vezes em que achei que aquela pessoa precisava ser lembrada de quem eu era, queria que ela visse a natureza tão santa quanto a de um demônio que sei que havia em mim, embora eu não tivesse nenhum objetivo para fazer o mau. É só algo que faz parte. Tentei ignorá-la nos atos mais desesperados. Mas ela em momento algum agiu como uma mártir e isso me aplacava. Eu não pude e de certa forma não queria maculá-la com meus pecados.

Sobrepujando minhas considerações, nada justificaria minha situação: o constrangimento que foi estar parado no meio da _sala_ de Haruno Sakura naquele dia. De alguma forma, eu parecia um intruso e deslocado, mesmo que tenha sido mais ou menos intimado a estar ali.

Tudo – os móveis, os objetos e os quadros – estava arrumado num padrão que beirava à psicose, e notei, derrotado, que eu não era o único paranoico por organização como pensei que fosse. Eu julgava que, por Sakura ser levemente maluca, isso se estendia em todos os setores de sua vida. Cinco minutos na casa dela e já percebo como estava enganado. Não a conhecia como um todo e, sendo sincero, eu temia me aprofundar em quem essa pessoa era, talvez já predizendo o desastre que me sucederia ao fazê-lo.

Na ocasião, minha cabeça, que não parava de doer há algum tempo, parecia levar leves pancadas perto da têmpora esquerda. Olhar os vasos com cactos no parapeito da minúscula varanda não ajudava em absolutamente nada, pois eu poderia jurar que eles tinham 15 centímetros exatos de distância entre um e outro. A única coisa difusa eram algumas caixas empilhadas no canto da sala, destoando da perfeição alucinante da casa e da mania da dona.

Fiquei olhando para elas.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse voltar a pensar, uma Sakura ansiosa surgiu de uma das entradas da casa, eu não me preocupei em ficar monitorando seus ruídos.

Os olhos dela rapidamente seguiram os meus e chegaram às caixas, ela enrubesceu, repentinamente – e por um momento penso que essa garota gostaria de colocar uma mecha do cabelo rosa atrás da orelha agora, porque essa é uma das poucas coisas que verdadeiramente sei sobre ela – mas Sakura não poderia atender seu hábito, porque seus braços estavam segurando travesseiros e um cobertor fino de um jeito firme.

– Ah, Sasuke-kun, não repare nisso – ela se apressou em me explicar, empurrando as coisas com um pé, tentando ocultá-las da minha visão. Foi tão inútil que eu arqueei a sobrancelha e Sakura interpretou de modo errado, acho. Ela ficou mais constrangida. Que há de mal com um pouco de bagunça? – Você sabe, eu me mudei não faz muito tempo e não tive tempo de ajeitar tudo do jeito que quero.

Eu gostaria de ter ironizado alguma fala patética, mas me mexi desconfortável, pois, de algum modo, ela pareceu querer minha aprovação.

– Para mim parece que tudo está no lugar – eu disse, ela me deu um sorriso nervoso, ficando mais perto.

Sakura morava sozinha, o que era bem conveniente, pois não seria confortável estar hospedado na casa dos pais dela, por mais _interessantes_ Naruto dissesse que eles eram. Ela não havia contado o motivo para alugar um apartamento pequeno no centro da Vila e eu não perguntei. Talvez um dia.

* * *

**P**recisamente naquele dia, eu havia dado baixa no Hospital Konoha, onde estive desde que regressei até a Folha, findando naquele dia a minha jornada. Fiquei uma semana hospitalizado depois que implantaram um braço artificial, bastante funcional, apesar de no começo eu ter encontrado dificuldades para manuseá-lo – para divertimento do usuratonkashi. Disseram que eu deveria começar com a fisioterapia intensiva imediatamente.

Um tratamento exaustivo de sete dias começou e, ao fim deles, recebi alta. Ainda que sessões moderadas de exercícios devessem continuar diariamente. Conseguia dominar bem a prótese, mas ainda faltava algum rastro maior de firmeza e uma manipulação perfeita de chakra: algo que demoraria mais tempo para ser recuperado, segundo a antiga Hokage e retificado por Sakura.

Mas minha única preocupação real era lidar com a proposta dessa garota que prometi ver novamente, feita assim que recebi a liberação.

– _Fique na minha casa._

_Eu apenas a encarei._

– _Sakura-chan, o teme pode ficar comigo. Hinata não se importaria._

_Fiz uma careta só de pensar._

– _Eu certamente__posso__pagar um hotel._

– _Bem... acho que você não pode, Sasuke-kun._

– _Que está dizendo?_

– _Eu sinto muito – ela fez uma cara condescendente – quando o Conselho junto aos kages te absolveram, ao mesmo tempo eles bloquearam sua conta bancária. Obviamente, você teria acesso aos números quando retornasse, porém, as medidas burocráticas para ativá-la novamente serão demoradas. Mas já estão em andamento! Por isso, te sugiro a ficar comigo até que isso se resolva._

Eu quis xingar. Nas pilhas de papéis que assinei a respeito da confirmação minha "atual boa índole" havia, realmente, um termo do tipo. Eu não dei falta do dinheiro durante minha estadia fora, vivi esses dois anos fora com base no que ganhava com raros serviços independentes aqui e ali, quando necessitava. Não quis fartura alguma e não faria sentido tê-la.

Sobre um local para ficar, não havia muitas opções. Meu antigo apartamento, usado quando eu era gennin, fora embargado e leiloado por inatividade, eu não poderia voltar para lá. O complexo Uchiha estava totalmente fora de cogitação, simplesmente porque eu não suportaria estar naquele local de novo para algo além de uma visita_._Kakashi já vivia se espremendo em sua casa miúda e na Torre Hokage. E eu não ia ficar no excessivamente "amoroso" apartamento de um recém-casado, apesar de já fazer alguns meses que Naruto se enfiou _nisso_.

Então, sobrou aquela pessoa.

Acho, no entanto, que Sakura não pensou no desconforto que essa situação poderia trazer para ela – e para mim. Nós estamos mais próximos e ambos sabemos disso, mas ainda havia barreiras... Contudo, nada mais pôde ser feito, no fim das contas ela era minha única e mais óbvia escolha._E eu a escolhi._ Só me restou estar parado no meio da sala da Sakura esperando-a horas depois, porque assim que chegamos ela disse que pegaria algumas coisas para que eu me sentisse confortável.

_De modo algum eu via isso como algo possível._

* * *

**S**akura estendera o cobertor e o travesseiro com um olhar de desculpas, notei que logo acima havia uma toalha de banho e roupas limpas e simples, dentre elas uma calça preta, uma camisa cinza e até roupa de baixo, pareciam novas. Deus, ela comprou esse tipo de coisa. Humilhante.

– Desculpe te fazer dormir no sofá, mas eu não tenho nenhum futon ou quarto de hóspedes – Sakura me disse quando peguei as coisas de suas mãos. – As roupas são de uma loja aqui perto, eu imaginei que você não tinha nenhuma com você.

Ela mordeu o lábio quando permaneci em silêncio, eu havia quase me esquecido que Sakura tinha essa mania quando ficava apreensiva, é estranho ver pequenos traços daquela garota chorona na pessoa selvagem a minha frente. Sei que com isso ela deseja que eu diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Parecia estar estranhamente ansiosa. Talvez por eu falar normalmente com ela? Falar normalmente com ela _sozinho_ na _casa_ dela?

É uma possibilidade e,_provavelmente,_ acertei na mosca.

– Está bom o suficiente – eu digo, curto, as roupas eram boas e o sofá pareceu bem adequado para mim naquele momento, eu queria dormir, apesar de a noite só ter começado. Eu tive a esperança de que, dormindo, minha dor de cabeça diminuiria ou desapareceria.

– O que você gostaria de jantar, Sasuke-kun? Eu posso ir preparado enquanto você toma banho.

Meus olhos se fixam nela e não respondo imediatamente, estranhando o quão _doméstica_ aquela conversa parecia. _É_ _só imaginação,_ logo digo a mim mesmo, _uma pergunta natural_. Por Sakura parecer tão simples em tudo que dizia é que soou confuso para mim, não estava habituado com depender e ter desejos, mesmo dos mais simples, atendidos por alguém.

_Então_, raciocino comigo mesmo, _quem sabe ela tenha começado o jogo bem ali,_ quando eu não esperava e não queria acreditar que podia sentir o que era ter um pouco do que seria uma vida normal. Quem sabe tudo não tenha começado com uma simples pergunta, com um convite amigável, mas que eu associei com _familiaridade_.

– Qualquer coisa serve. – Tenho certeza que soei um pouco ríspido, construindo uma muralha quase que por hábito, porque Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Respirei fundo. Não estou fazendo um bom trabalho e ela quer ser uma ótima anfitriã. Eu gostaria de dizer que estou tão confiante quanto pareço, mas não é verdade. Faço uma nova pausa e olho para os lados. – Onde é o banheiro?

– Oh – ela exclamou, hesitando antes de me responder. – Entre na porta por onde eu saí, suba os três degraus e você estará no meu quarto, ao lado do closet tem uma porta, é lá que fica o banheiro. O que é horrível, sabe, a umidade pode ir para as minhas roupas e mofar tudo desse jeito.

– Certo.

Eu mal prestei atenção a uma palavra do que ela disse depois das instruções e, sem rodeios, me dirigi ao quarto. Deixei sobre o sofá o travesseiro e o cobertor de antes; levei as roupas e a toalha. Sakura me seguia com o olhar, julgo que parecia um pouco envergonhada. Suponho que o fato de ter uma pessoa, sobretudo um homem – e ele ser _eu_ – em sua casa e quarto seria o motivo.

Vi a garota indo para a cozinha, que não era bem uma cozinha, por assim dizer, mas um espaço coligado com a sala e dividido por balcões de madeira, simples, mas insuportavelmente organizada como o resto da casa.

Terminei de subir os três degraus pensando que teria os olhos ofuscados por um mundo rosa, mas o quarto de Sakura era tão normal quanto um quarto poderia ser.

Talvez com uma ou outra coisa que indicasse que pertencia a uma garota, como a alça de uma peça vermelha que escapava de uma gaveta do criado-mudo, o que espero sinceramente que não tenha sido esquecido de propósito – assim como Karin _esquecia_ qualquer peça de roupa pelo chão das guaritas, ocasionalmente pisoteadas por mim ou recolhidas por Suigetsu. Por outro lado, me lembrei de que era da Haruno que eu estava falando. Um verdadeiro _conforto __nesse sentido_.

Entrei no banheiro cauteloso, havia no chão um tapete branco felpudo e meus pés afundaram nele dramaticamente, detestei a sensação de imediato. Numa prateleira tinha itens que eu jamais vi na vida, indecifráveis.

Ao lado de uma escova de dente verde havia uma azul, ainda lacrada, dentro de um copinho com ridículos golfinhos desenhados, concluí que a azul pertencia a mim. Passei um minuto achando que tudo estava calculado friamente (esses preparativos, essa arrumação desmedida). Fechei a porta e tirei a roupa, esta que cheirava a hospital e remédios. Enrolei-as de qualquer modo e entrei no boxe.

Senti-me estranho de um jeito atípico, certamente, eu não nunca esperaria que em uma parte do meu futuro eu estaria morando com Sakura, mesmo que temporariamente, usando suas coisas e ela sendo completamente amigável como se nada houvesse se passado. De uma maneira que não dá exatamente medo, tudo é assustador.

Eu toquei em sua testa, transmitindo o que eu podia do único jeito que sabia, e prometi voltar para vê-la na esperança de entender um sentimento que nasceu aqui antes de minha jornada. Intacto e mais complexo do que uma amizade.

Fechei o boxe de vidro. Abri o chuveiro. A água caiu quente e pesada sobre meus ombros, um banho certamente muito mais agradável que o do hospital. Onde, por pelo menos duas vezes, havia uma enfermeira oferecendo uma toalha ou dizendo que poderia esfregar minhas costas porque em meu prontuário estava escrito _"repouso absoluto, você não deve fazer o mínimo esforço, Uchiha-sama. Deixe-me auxiliá-lo"._

Ao menos, não precisei escorraçar as mulheres. Na primeira, Naruto veio gargalhando e dizendo para deixar um _inválido_ como eu em paz; na outra foi Sakura, claramente irritada, e argumentando um pouco melhor, algo sobre como eu podia me virar sozinho e que a médica ali era ela e sabia o que eu estava permitido ou não a fazer; tomar banho sozinho, por exemplo, era uma tarefa que cabia apenas a mim.

Foi como ter um vislumbre da Sakura gennin, especialmente porque ela ainda ficou resmungando por vinte minutos enquanto me ajudava na fisioterapia, depois.

Concentrando–me no atual banho, procurei o sabonete. Estava no suporte: era branco, arredondado, ao lado de uma esponja laranja. Percebi que já havia sido usado por Sakura pelo menos uma vez, ainda era possível ler a marca, mas de forma superficial. Suspirei. Isso não tinha problema, mas a essência do sabonete não me agradava, porque eu não queria sair dali cheirando a _jasmim_, sinceramente não.

Lembro que senti esse mesmo perfume em Sakura misturado a outro, mais suave na pele dela. Não era ruim. Eu gostava. Nela.

Contudo, no fim, acabei sendo derrotado – ou isso ou continuar fedendo a éter.

A dor de cabeça havia quase desaparecido.

.

**Q**uando volto do banho, as caixas de antes já estavam escondidas em algum lugar do apartamento, pois não as vi mais em nenhum canto da sala. Quando eu perguntei onde poderia lavar minhas roupas, Sakura apenas indicou um cesto na varanda, dizendo que as mandaria para a lavanderia e eu não deveria me preocupar com isso.

Quando fui fazê-lo, me deparei com um pequeno varal com as peças íntimas dela num canto, o que foi um pouco desconfortável. Foi uma péssima ideia ter vindo para cá.

Saí rapidamente, encontrando a kunoichi mexendo uma panela de curry de costas para mim, os cabelos estavam presos num tipo estranho de nó no alto da cabeça, a nuca estava exposta e poucos fios rosa, bem pequenos, caiam sobre ela. Gasto tempo e pensamento nisso. Censuro-me. E acho que essa foi a primeira vez que admiti para mim mesmo que ela não era a parte feminina inteligente – mas sem charme – da equipe sete.

Sakura _tem_ o maldito charme. Gritante o bastante para mim e meia dúzia. Sempre achei que eu gostasse de algo na personalidade dela, da forma como ela me olha e esse jeito é cativeiro dos meus próprios olhos. Ainda gosto. Mas a verdade é que essa pessoa _também_ me atrai. Por isso é tão perigoso eu estar aqui, não é nada que eu vá fazer, não... mas, talvez, o que _Sakura_ pode fazer com o que há em mim.

Repentinamente, salvando-me de pensamentos que não me levariam a lugar algum, a Haruno deu um peteleco na própria testa e com brusquidão se voltou para onde eu estava, mas, sem que tenha me percebido ali antes, ficou bastante avermelhada quando me encarou e ofegou de surpresa. Ela havia acabado de se lembrar do que eu poderia encontrar em sua varanda.

Facilitei para a garota, fingindo que não vi nada, e me sentei em uma das banquetas do balcão, me dedicando a ler os títulos dos volumes e obras de livros na estante logo atrás.

– Bom... Sasuke-kun... – Sakura iniciou uma tentativa falha de puxar um assunto um tempo depois, sua voz saía trêmula; estava menos enrubescida. – Eu já estou terminando. Sente fome?

Ela olhou para mim, sabendo que havia feito uma pergunta que sabia a resposta, Sakura estava ciente de que eu não comia há um tempo, mas assenti suavemente. Vi a médica relaxar e continuar, virando as costas, curvando a nuca. Maldição.

* * *

**N**ão precisei esperar muito, logo uma panela fumegante de curry e outra de arroz estavam na minha frente. Cheiravam bem. Sakura sentou-se na banqueta ao meu lado, trazendo a louça e nos servimos. Quando provei a primeira porção não pude deixar de arquear as sobrancelhas.

Sendo honesto, era bom_._

Ou, sendo maldoso, quem sabe fosse só a minha língua manifestando sua felicidade por não precisar mais da comida sem sabor do hospital, mas... não. Por um segundo, eu lembrei de quando os Uchiha ainda eram_"os Uchiha"_ e não apenas _um_, eu. A sensação quente de algo ter sido preparado especialmente para você.

Ali estava Sakura avançando com uma peça do jogo e retirando a minha para escanteio.

Comi tudo; e repeti o prato. Se eu tivesse um pouco de tato poderia ter dito alguma coisa discretamente.

– Uau – Sakura exclamou, olhando para mim, que enfiei o hashi na boca –, dizem que é um verdadeiro elogio para uma cozinheira ver alguém repetir o prato. Eu nunca te vi comer tanto.

Dei de ombros.

– Finalmente é comida de verdade.

Sei que não fui totalmente verdadeiro. Mesmo assim Sakura corou pelo comentário como se fosse grande coisa e se empertigou na cadeira como se eu a tivesse espetado com a ponta de uma kunai. Ela soltou uma risadinha.

– Bem, você pelo menos podia tentar comer mais devagar – sugeriu, mudando o assunto.

Só então eu noto que estou comendo rápido, como ela disse. Diminuo a velocidade com uma careta desagradável. Não é minha culpa fazer isso, não realmente. É apenas herança dos meus tempos de nukenin: comer rápido, beber rápido, fugir rápido, tudo era uma questão de ser veloz para não ser pego na curva seguinte.

Afogado no silêncio, só continuei a comer.

* * *

**D**epois do jantar e de lavar a louça, Sakura me deu boa noite, dizendo que tomaria banho, porque que sentia calor, mas como se as palavras não fossem suficientes, ela foi afastando a blusa do pescoço um pouquinho e usando a mão como abanador, me fazendo ver mais de sua pele do que eu deveria. Eu me condeno por me prestar ao serviço de reparar.

Olhei para a parede – não por cavalheirismo ou por ser sexualmente ineficaz –, apenas não quero que Sakura se torne interessante para mim apenas por isso, reconhecê-la como uma mulher atraente já estava bom; mas sinto que isso não funciona, uma vez que volto a olhá-la com um leve desconforto.

– Está acomodado o suficiente, Sasuke-kun? – ela indagou, inocente, por um segundo eu não entendi a que ela se referia. A garota foi espreguiçando-se e indo para o quarto. – Ou quer que eu faça algo por você?

Pigarreei, resmungando que estava bem e desejando um vazio _'boa noite'_, quase a expulsando da própria sala com tamanha grosseria; mas, afortunadamente, deu certo, ela se foi para o próprio quarto, um pouco chateada. Talvez Sakura estivesse esperando algo diferente disso. Mas era difícil.

Fiquei só no sofá. Deitei de bruços. A prótese escapando da borda e ficando pendurada, uma perna estava flexionada formando um quatro sobre a outra. Pessoalmente, eu acho a posição mais confortável para dormir se seus sentidos não precisam estar em alerta.

Percebi que os travesseiros também não tinham um cheiro meu, nem o cobertor, _nada_. Imaginei que pela manhã eu acordaria com cheiro de Sakura: uma mistura de jasmim e, descobri, avelã.

Por outro lado, mais um dia suportável na presença dela começaria. O café estaria pronto. A casa sempre arrumada. Ela tentaria puxar uma conversa comigo, mas não seria muito produtiva se não se empenhasse, porque eu sou péssimo nisso. O dia passaria numa calmaria interessante.

E eu pensei, mortificado, quase adormecendo, que poderia me _acostumar_ com todos esses privilégios que não eram de todo mal. Habituando-me com esse jogo impensado.

_E assim, inconscientemente, ele deu a ela um quarto de seu inteiro._

* * *

Wakaru significa compreender. O trecho em cada capítulo é da música Hallelujah. Serão quatro ao todo (por isso um quarto). Kuso significa droga. Eu espero que gostem da minha estreia. Até logo.


	2. Dois quartos

Das kunais ao prédio Hokage, tudo pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WAKARU**

_Eu costumava viver sozinho antes de te conhecer._

**Dois Quartos**

**J**á fazem três dias e tudo que eu posso concluir é que eu não sei nada sobre garotas, porque conviver com uma delas é evidentemente complicado e diferente do que eu idealizava.

Eu gostaria de dizer que correu tudo bem, que as coisas melhoraram com o passar do tempo. Entretanto, eu não poderia ter me iludido mais. Ainda conseguia me sentir deslocado e esquisito. Sakura era uma boa anfitriã com seus mil cuidados e toda atenção – na verdade, _eu_ que era um péssimo hóspede ali, não fazendo nenhum esforço para tornar tudo mais fácil para mim e para ela.

Por maldade? Não. Era sem querer. Eu estava perdendo nisso e, se soubesse como, é obvio que já teria virado o jogo.

No fim das contas, sequer dava para dizer que passávamos _muito_ tempo juntos. Não tanto quanto ela gostaria e eu busquei evitar. Nossos encontros resumiam-se no café da manhã, no almoço e no jantar, porque a Haruno dizia que era ótimo ter uma desculpa para cozinhar e abandonar os instantâneos que comia no hospital, sendo eu uma companhia e _cobaia_ bastante agradável nesses momentos, segundo ela.

Eu admito que Sakura cozinha bem a maioria das coisas. Mas eu não acho que eu seja o tipo de homem que pode ser c_onquistado pelo estômago_e o que quer que isso signifique ou que essa seja a intenção dela.

Por isso, geralmente, eu só a olhava sobre os ombros como quem não a estava levando a sério. Sakura não se importava com meu silêncio, apenas aproveitava cada segundo como se eu fosse sair correndo pela porta a qualquer instante. Creio eu que ela não está digerindo muito rápido o fato de que Uchiha Sasuke _realmente_voltou para Konoha. Se eu estou me habituando, não a culpo.

Fora desses três horários, dificilmente tínhamos compartilhado tempo um com o outro por causa de uma rotina rígida a qual ela se submetia. Logo de manhã, Sakura ia para o trabalho, almoçava comigo depois e só voltava para casa lá pelas sete da noite, aparentemente cansada. Jantávamos. Ela tomava banho, fazia um pouco de sala, vinte minutos de fisioterapia e ia dormir, simplesmente, não sem antes perguntar, como todas as vezes:

– _Está acomodado o suficiente, Sasuke-kun? Ou quer que eu faça algo por você?_

Eu nunca queria nada. Essas perguntas só me deixavam nervoso. Ela passou a colocar um tom nelas que eu nunca conseguia identificar. Eu não sei se é calor, zombaria ou uma provocação. A imagem dela não me deixava pensar que Sakura fazia aquilo propositalmente. Ou, melhor, eu queria _acreditar_ que não, só para ganhar um tempo próprio e me iludir com o que _eu_ queria que ela fosse.

Às vezes, eu parecia "esquecer" que o que sou para essa pessoa. Na visão de uma segunda pessoa, talvez seja isso que me torna cruel com ela. Quem sabe minha presença aqui inflija sobre ela algum tipo de dor que só a Haruno tem conhecimento e não me deixa ver. Não é como se ela fosse um livro aberto e eu pudesse ler. Ou se eu a compreendesse e pudesse ajudar.

Eu devia ter percebido a tempo que aquilo também fazia parte do nosso desafio particular.

Claro, havia pequenas conversas, não éramos duas malditas estátuas num jardim. Ela me perguntava sobre o que vi e vivi, eu resumia da melhor forma que conseguia.

– _O mesmo que aqui, só que com neve, areia, mato..._

E me surpreendia sobre o quão animada ouvinte ela poderia ser mesmo com meu evidente desânimo. Tecia comentários que ganhavam meu interesse e falava de si mesma. Não era uma _tortura_.

Eu percebi que senti um pouco de falta disso.

Antes de minha saída, era _essa_ Sakura que eu tinha – a que ouvia e falava (falava muito: do trabalho, da vila, de algum passeio) pelo simples prazer de estar comigo. Eu acho que naquela época ela estava tentando me distrair, só para não me deixar sozinho com meus pensamentos e para diminuir a tensão sobre um julgamento que estava por vir.

Então, me questiono se estou totalmente _são_ por sentir saudades de uma tagarela irritante no meu pé. É claro, a negativa é evidente. _Não_ estou mesmo. Eu estou é _louco_ – não como naquela loucura velha, a qual eu estou acostumado. A de agora é patética.

Eu não tenho certeza se há algo de positivo nisso. Creio que não, não há como ter.

Para que houvesse um acordo entre nós, pensei em pagar um aluguel justo e as outras despesas ao final disso tudo, assim que tivesse acesso aos meus bens. Do que eu sei sobre Sakura – tirado do meu acervo de "poucas coisas"–, tinha certeza de que ela seria orgulhosa o suficiente para não aceitar, mas ela _teria_ que fazê-lo. Por enquanto e como _pagamento_, eu generosamente ficava a cargo de ajudar com as louças.

Não que ela tenha pedido e eu me oferecido. Isso não aconteceria.

Eu só me levantava e limpava. O pacto silencioso permaneceu e ambos estávamos ignorando a existência dele para nosso próprio bem. Apesar de eu sempre escutar um "obrigada" sussurrado.

Durante o resto do tempo solitário, eu não tinha muito o que fazer, estou acostumado a ver coisas diferentes todos os dias, então ficar à toa é apenas chato. Meu talento para afazeres domésticos era limitado. Sou bom em _manter_ o mundo ao meu redor arrumado, não _em_ arrumá-lo. Já tive o desprazer de descobrir.

Naturalmente, eu não passava esses longos intervalos enfornado dentro de casa. Às vezes eu fazia caminhadas sozinho pelos arredores ou tinha Naruto a tiracolo. Não treinávamos. Os ligamentos neurais do meu braço poderiam se romper e Sakura havia dito que isso doeria como nada que eu já houvesse experimentado. Eu não consigo imaginar um nível, embora tente. Por causa disso: nada de missão, apesar de ter sido reintegrado no corpo shinobi há quatro dias, com um cargo especial.

Não é como se eu já não tivesse me acostumado a usar _um_ braço para tudo, aliás, mas eu tenho a leve impressão de que a Haruno estava só tentando me fazer obedecer as indicações com isso e exagerou, para que _eu_ – ou um inimigo (como se a essa altura isso fosse até possível) – não danifique um trabalho árduo.

Então, Naruto e eu não fazíamos nada diferente do que quando eu estava sozinho, exceto que agora eu precisava usar meus tímpanos para ouvi-lo. Por causa disso, não podia evitar equipará-lo com Sakura, percebendo que o Uzumaki jamais teria a sagacidade que encontro nela. Demorei dois dias para perceber que eu os vinha comparando e, pior, já havia estabelecido uma preferência.

Pelo menos, no meio termo dava para perceber que a minha amizade com o dobe mudou da mesma maneira que todos nós nos modificamos interpessoalmente. Incômodo seria se tudo voltasse a ser como antes. Eu não sou mais o mesmo Sasuke e, certamente, eles já não são a mesma Equipe Sete. Nos tornamos _adultos_.

O usuratonkashi se parecia com um irmão pé no saco: insuportavelmente barulhento e implicante. Posso tê-lo comparado a Itachi e não retiro, mas esse perdedor estava mais para caçula do que mais velho. E Sakura... eu não tenho ideia. Ela sempre me pareceu ser um pouco de cada coisa. A síntese do que eu gosto e, ainda assim, uma pessoa completamente genuína. Essa era a parte difícil.

* * *

**F**altavam uns 10 minutos para que essa pessoa chegasse, constatei ao olhar para o relógio. Era horário de almoço e ela era sempre pontual.

No balcão da cozinha, eu leio uma ficção sobre um samurai que se tornou um general após salvar um Lorde importante, mas ele sempre caía em decadência ao perder os homens de seu batalhão em disputadas sem sucesso. Imagino quando o homem perceberá que está causando desonra no Lorde que confiou nele e cometerá suicídio – afinal, o título "O Seppuku de um Inocente" não pode ser por nada. Apesar de a leitura não me prender muito e ser previsível, eu continuo até ouvir a maçaneta girar. A Haruno entrou com uma sacola de legumes frescos.

– Olá, Sasuke-kun. – Ela trocou as sandálias que a deixava alguns centímetros mais alta pelas pantufas.

– Sakura. – Fecho o livro.

– Eu trouxe tomates, nabo e cenoura, alguma sugestão para hoje?

Nego. Sakura estava sempre tentando me inserir nas tarefas diárias, como se a minha opinião realmente valesse de alguma coisa ou ela estivesse dentro de uma fantasia particular – _brincando de casinha; marido e mulher_. Na maior parte do tempo eu estou decepcionando as tentativas dessa kunoichi, porque não sei se eu quero fazer parte disso e me acostumar para valer com toda familiaridade e aconchego que ela me oferece, dando a mim mesmo o espaço necessário para respirar.

E respiro.

– Não entendo de culinária – respondo.

Sei sobre as gororobas que apenas eu mesmo aguento. Dá para _mastigar_, mas não tenho tanta certeza sobre _engolir_. Salgado demais. Insípido demais. Nunca queimado. Não é bem minha culpa. Os homens do clã Uchiha não eram ensinados – ou incentivados – a cozinhar e não acho que eu seja muito afeiçoado a livros de receitas.

– Eu também não sabia, Sasuke-kun. Cozinhar, digo. Mas descobri que é mais fácil misturar temperos do que fórmulas para produzir um antídoto.

Não argumento. Passo o dedo na lombada do livro, pensando que não havia marcado onde parei. Sakura tinha olhos de criança e piscou-os para mim, dizendo que achava esse livro regular. Resmungo e concordo, mas não prolongo o debate e ela também não. Estranho a ação não feita. Às vezes, ela avança contra mim diretamente 100 passos e, em outras, recua como se me esperasse.

Gosto e desgosto da dupla face dela, mas, sinceramente, isso só me confunde. Funciona como se eu pudesse enxergar uma galeria de cores em cada coisa que nunca vi. Uma sinestesia a qual não estou nem mesmo um bocado predisposto a ter, não era algo técnico e lógico como o sharingan.

A Haruno se aproximou e apoiou metade do corpo sobre o balcão, sorrindo à vontade. Eu reparo que a boca dela estava brilhante e escura. Cor de batom. Eu sei que ela é vaidosa, mas destacar o que já é bonito coloca uma pedra nos meus ombros. Estou consciente que ela sai à rua assim – espalhando o charme e beleza que é só dela – eu sei que é observada e não sou o único a me sentir atraído. Sei que eles queriam estar com ela, sujos e imundos, mas eu era um igual, porque eu, no fundo e não tão escancarado, também queria.

O que me intrigou é que Sakura não estava assim quando saiu de casa – maquiada. Eu me questiono se essa garota tem alguma intenção oculta e está tentando me colocar em xeque_. Isso é para mim? Ou antes de sair ela só não teve tempo?_ Olho para ela, que tirava as coisas das sacolas, e não consigo imaginar que tal pensamento procede. Na verdade, quem sabe sou eu e apenas _eu_ que quero fantasiar com uma intenção oculta por trás de cada sorriso, aproximação, pergunta.

Talvez eu seja só um paranoico desesperado para tomar algo que já é meu.

Quiçá a vida de lobo solitário agora esteja cobrando seus juros e eu queira pagá-los.

Mas, se há algo de vantajoso em meu bom senso, com certeza é a parte em que eu posso me controlar.

– Eu imagino – digo, quase atrasado demais Eu já nem sei se Sakura sabe a que eu me refiro, mas inspiro e deixo tudo como está.

Mas, por um instante, ela me encara com algum sentimento estranho no rosto. Quando nossos olhos se encontram eu percebo e fico sério. _Ela sabe._ Sabe que terá minha atenção quando quiser. Então, é como se esperasse pelo que eu tenho escondido, um além, algo que reluto em oferecer, porque não compreendo, mas ainda assim desejaria dar, apenas porque... é para ela.

_Obrigado... Até a próxima._ Talvez Sakura queira se assegurar de que as coisas continuam intactas ou melhores.

Eu a percebo mastigar os lábios coloridos e vacilar. Ela quer me perguntar, mas não faz isso. Leio nesse gesto que a Haruno muda de ideia e não vai me pressionar.

Estou grato.

Eu não saberia colocar em palavras o que mal formulo em pensamentos. _Desejo-a como mulher porque gosto dela como pessoa ou desejo-a como pessoa porque gosto dela como mulher?_Isso faz algum sentido? Tampouco para mim.

Então, a Haruno dá a volta no balcão imediatamente. Prende o cabelo, lava as mãos e leva as compras para a pia.

– Já que você não tem nenhuma sugestão, serão onigiris de tomate e o resto cozido, Sasuke-kun. Peixe ao vapor para acompanhar. Tudo bem?

– Faça à sua maneira.

− Você deveria dizer que essa é a sua comida favorita. Usar mais de cinco palavras numa frase e tal.

− Hn... tentarei me lembrar.

Ela rolou os olhos, um pouco divertida e sempre paciente. Abriu a geladeira, tirando as algas lá de dentro. É bom que agora essa menina se sinta à vontade na própria casa, porque antes era só nervosismos, avermelhamento e tentativas torpes de aproximação nos minutos que compartilhávamos. Dava nos nervos. Eu já estava imaginado que seria um começo incômodo para os dois – muito mais para essa pessoa do que para mim. Mas vê-la nervosa com a situação – que a própria Sakura criou – supria a necessidade de eu estar tanto quanto.

Essa pessoa começou os afazeres e eu reabri o livro. E se a leitura de antes não me prendia, agora eu não conseguia me concentrar nela. Costumava perguntar se a Haruno precisava de algo, mas eu era rechaçado com uma rapidez assombrosa e uma ironia atípica.

– _Eu adoraria, mas minha cozinha é pequena demais para nós dois, meu caro hóspede. Não se incomode._

Lembro-me de ter sorrido na ocasião. Dava-me uma sensação agridoce, mas eu apreciava a atmosfera de informalidade como num todo_._Era isso que eu temia. E, bem no fundo, ansiava. Apesar de tudo, eu devo dizer que Sakura não é graciosa enquanto cozinha – e talvez não seja na maioria das coisas que faz. Ela é _barulhenta_.

Vejo-a se abaixar para pegar uma tampa de panela que caiu e fez estardalhaço. E isso só é relevante porque quando ela se agachou e sua saia subiu um pouquinho. Eu sei que não _devo_ olhar. Mas todos sabem que meu senso de dever é uma verdadeira merda. Eu olho, quase encaro e me mexo na banqueta. Minha colega se ergue e me mira, inconsciente sobre o que fiz, seus lábios se movem. Formam uma palavra.

Prazer.

– Sasuke-kun? – eu ergo os olhos – Entendeu o que eu disse?

– O quê?

– Eu estava dizendo que é um prazer cozinhar para você... Já que não é nada exigente.

– Eu sei. – Não é o certo a dizer, mas eu digo. A Haruno não percebe.

− Você é a pessoa mais convencida que conheço. − _Eu_sei_que ela está fingindo não perceber_, embora isso me preocupe por um lado, por outro eu fico tranquilo por não precisar admitir nada_._

Apesar disso, eu não deveria dar a ela tal poder.

O _nosso_ jogo vai se tornar o jogo _dela_.

Vai ver eu não sou o oponente, mas a própria peça sendo manipulada. Uma afirmação um pouco mecânica demais para se declarar, mas não é como se eu ligasse o bastante para fazer algo a respeito. Para ser sincero, eu quero saber o quão longe Haruno Sakura será capaz de ir. Se eu puder entender a tempo, talvez eu ainda vença.

_Aliás, qual é o prêmio?_

A casa é infestada pelo perfume de carne e arroz. É familiar e eu gostaria de dizer que estou concentrado nisso, mas seria uma _vergonhosa_ mentira. A realidade é que eu devo ter uma índole imoral arraigada na alma, porque enquanto ela prepara o almoço, uma cena se repete em minha mente, ao mesmo tempo em que eu finjo ler, muito concentrado.

Eu revejo as pernas dela e o volume escondido na saia. Sufoco-me em agonia, porque sei que é errado. Por um momento, Sakura pareceu fora de sua persona, porque eu a considerava dentro de uma casca alegre e constantemente doce. Não há traços que não sejam de inocência, não havia essa coisa de _por outros olhos_. No fundo eu quero mais disso – da sensualidade incomum e ocultada – e me arrependo de querê-lo, pois isso significaria trazer a tona algo que não posso continuar a levar.

Pelos próximos minutos já não consigo mais olhá-la direito e evito isso a todo custo. Estou constrangido e me sinto ridículo, um homem maduro que olha para o corpo dela e vê, então, _apenas_ isso, sendo que essa pessoa é muito mais. Sakura não merece esse tipo de droga. Recorro ao meu autocontrole e enclausuro minha libido. É difícil. Percebo que já virei páginas suficientes para chegar ao fim do livro. Leio o último parágrafo como se ele explicasse todas minhas inquietações. Não acontece.

Parece que o samurai morre.

E pelo resto do almoço eu fico quieto. Dá para pegar meu silêncio e colocá-lo num frasco.

Sakura se volta para a pia, prepara os alimentos nas tigelas, tencionando comer junto a mim pelos dez minutos restantes de seu tempo.

Eu vou tentar imaginar que o pequeno sorriso que trespassou o rosto rosado enquanto me entregava um prato não era de malícia, triunfo e entendimento. Essa pessoa _não_ é maliciosa. Ela não está me testando. O jogo é inconsciente. Por que ela faria isso? Estou enganado e leigo, detestando apenas a probabilidade da Haruno ter notado que sou um homem pecador que pecava nesse exato instante.

Não.

Estou sendo suave. _Pecador_ é pouco. Conto mentiras para mim mesmo e tento fazer com que ela acredite também. _Você não sabe. Não sabe._Pois, no fundo, eu quero adiar a verdade. Eu sabia que Sakura estava na liderança nesse jogo estúpido de gato e rato – não dos que brigam, mas dos que _perseguem._

Também sei que estou encurralado. Pior: que eu me _deixei_ ser encurralado.

Tudo se torna gradativamente terrível quando, ao sair de volta ao trabalho, Sakura passa por minhas costas e toca meu ombro. É gentil, quente e terno. Eu me pergunto se estou com sensibilidade táctil ou se minhas terminações nervosas me fazem ter ciência plena de cada dedo que me toca sobre minha camisa – hoje, azul. Ela jamais fez nenhum contato proposital assim e eu endireito a coluna por reflexo, olhando-a de soslaio numa muda interrogação.

É óbvio, Sakura não me dá nenhuma resposta. Eu penso que tudo vai acabar nesse toque, mas ela é uma sádica puritana. Só tenho como presente um olhar tímido, uma inclinação em minha direção e lábios se umedecendo.

Então, como era de se esperar, vem um beijo.

Um beijo de batom bem no meu cabelo. Eu não consegui sentir a textura da boca dela e me flagrei querendo. É rápido e meio maternal. Eu me permiti respirar aliviado e quase decepcionado quando ela se afastou. O movimento dela me fez sentir seu perfume de fruto e flor. Eu gostaria de não me concentrar nisso, mas acho que já memorizei o aroma.

– Logo é minha folga, Sasuke-kun, vamos fazer algo juntos.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas eu me vi assentindo automaticamente para as costas dela partindo.

* * *

**S**akura estava sentada na minha cama improvisada, ao meu lado. Ela parecia especialmente cansada hoje e se jogou aqui, resmungando que se sentia moída por dentro e por fora. Contou-me brevemente o que fez no hospital e ligou a televisão. Na tela passava uma novela, mas nenhum de nós dois tem a atenção nisso. A Haruno está concentrada no fato de ter se inclinado para a direita e encontrado meu braço natural para se apoiar. Eu busco um jeito de ignorar a lateral da coxa dela que se esfrega na minha.

– Sinto muito me encostar aqui, – ouço-a dizer entre um riso, os olhos estão fechados. Não detecto nenhum tom arrependido – é por pouco tempo.

– Vá para a cama – aconselho. Acabo soando seco demais. Não perco tempo me retratando.

Vejo-a franzir as sobrancelhas num segundo e isso se vai, os olhos se abrem lentamente com um sorriso.

– Então me leva para cama, Sasuke-kun.

Congelo.

Eu devia pedir para ela repetir em um tom que a constrangeria, mas foi inesperado demais. Esse silêncio pesou uma tonelada. As palavras dela quatro. Se eu fosse do tipo religioso – o que notoriamente não sou – teria pedido a uma entidade para que ela não percebesse meus olhos tremularem como uma vela no escuro. Pediria, também, por uma resposta suficientemente curta para que eu saia disso sem danos na moral e não coloque em caos os pensamentos que demorei a tarde para arquivar.

– Você não pode andar? – pergunto, finalmente.

– Claro que posso. Eu estou brincando – por algum motivo, não há um brilho brincalhão naquele rosto. Dessa vez eu duvido dela. – Como eu poderia permitir que o meu paciente carregue peso num braço que não pode sofrer trauma algum?

Então, isso soa tão sério e sincero que parece que eu me enganei mais uma vez sobre Sakura. É um balde de água fria e eu me envergonho. É merecido. Talvez ela estivesse testando águas e eu seja o único tolo aqui, fantasiando de minuto a minuto. Ao mesmo tempo, me sinto um bichinho arisco de quem ela tenta se aproximar aos poucos e manter interessado.

– Eu vou tomar banho primeiro dessa vez. Não durma, sim? Voltarei para a sua fisioterapia.

Confirmo. Sakura já não está na sala. Meu braço e minha coxa ainda queimam. Mesmo que eu queira esquecer, meu corpo não pode.

Escuto a porta do banheiro se fechando.

O caos me atinge e perco o controle.

Então, foi inevitável imaginá-la no banheiro que usei há não muito tempo, com o sabonete que consumi; tirando a roupa com graça e delicadeza – mesmo que isso não combine totalmente com ela – mostrando, assim, muito mais que uma fração da tez do pescoço porque é verão, enfiando-se no chuveiro e sendo engolida pela água, só para no fim sair de lá cheirando a jasmim.

Fecho a mão em punho. É um pensamento é sujo. Eu não sou melhor do que um pervertido, ao que parece.

Talvez nem _queira_ ser.

_E assim, inconscientemente, ele deu a ela dois quartos de seu inteiro._

* * *

O trecho acima ainda é da música Hallelujah. O livro que Sasuke estava lendo é irreal. O que estão achando da batalha interna do Sasuke-kun? Agradeço muito aos comentários, conto com o apoio de vocês, está sendo uma ótima experiência. ^^"

**Madelyne-chan: **E eu espero muito que você continue gostando, Madelyne. Estou colocando a alma nela. As postagens serão bem regulares, fica tranquila. Obrigada.

**Guest: **Feito, obrigada, viu? ^^

**Coffeesm: **Longe de mim ter o dom, quem dera, eu acho que eu conseguiria escrever mais facilmente, mas cada capítulo é uma luta terrível, kkkk. Obrigada por se apaixonar, eu correspondo os sentimentos com vontade. Eu não ia estrear, mas uma amiga insistiu, fiz a conta e aí está. Espero que continue apaixonada. Obrigada, amor.

**Hana S. U: **Essa parte o mangá realmente deixou para a imaginação e todo mundo ficou com um comichão para saber como o Sasuke-kun se saiu. Eu não acho que tenha sido como está escrito em Wakaru, essa aproximação, talvez tenha sido ainda mais sutil. Sasuke é sempre surpreendente, afinal. Não fique triste, Hana, as postagens serão regulares. Muito obrigada.

**Himawari-chan: **Se um dia a minuciosidade vir a ser chata, você pode me contar. Eu não vou dar detalhes como um grão de poeira, mas tem uns que eu gosto de dizer só para compor a cena, se bem que essa fanfic é mais sentimentalista. Para o bem da sua sanidade, eu espero que continue bem e assim termine mesmo. Aliás, a palavra "impecável" está retumbando no meu coração. Muito obrigada. O fandom não pode mesmo morrer!

**Ana:** Adorável é você. Que anjinho. Vou lutar para que ela continue no mesmo nível ou até mesmo melhore. Postarei, amiga. Conte com isso. ^^ Obrigada.

**Dony Doninha: **Eu também gosto de montão esse tipo de enredo. A experiência de escrever também é ótima. Bem-vinda e obrigada!

**Guest: **Eu te darei mais, leitor/leitora. Tudo dentro das minhas possibilidades, kkk. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. O feedback foi surpreendente. Obrigada.


	3. Três quartos

Das kunais ao prédio Hokage, tudo pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WAKARU**

_A beleza dela sob o luar te arruinou [...] e dos seus lábios ela extraiu a aleluia._

**Três Quartos**

**S**e você não está decepcionado, eu lhe informo que deveria começar a ficar.

Para começar, eu estou e não deve existir um peso mais incômodo de se sustentar do que esse. A verdade é que estou _cedendo_ e _aceitando-a_ com todas as implicações diretas e indiretas que vêm, inevitavelmente, conjugadas com o nome Haruno Sakura. É um pouco cruel que me tirem do inferno que me era sufocante – mas se eu estava acostumado, que diferença faz? – e me deixem nesse purgatório que parece suportável e terrivelmente... _bom_.

Ser _arrancado_ da minha zona de conforto me provoca uma sensação estranha, devo dizer. Eu cumpri minha sentença, mas certamente ainda mereço castigo. Talvez _aquela pessoa_ esteja fazendo exatamente isso: castigando-me sem intenção de fazê-lo.

Mas se eu disser que não quero me _privar_ disso, apesar de tudo, talvez eu esteja me transformando num masoquista e alterando minha própria conduta. Um andarilho que busca por algo a vida inteira, mas quando aquilo lhe é oferecido se recusa a aceitar pelo quão frágil parece ser, possuindo um peso maior do que ele pode carregar. Todos sabem que sou especialmente bom em _quebrar_ coisas e pessoas. Eu não deveria mexer com o que não sei lidar.

Isso parece metafórico e obscuro demais, mas eu bem disse que poderia manipular a realidade se fosse para o _meu_ bem.

Se quiser saber, ela não era a única pessoa-problema ou só _problema_que perambulava pela minha mente. Seria ridículo se fosse. Eu fico o dia todo respondendo questões levantadas por mim mesmo, buscando que rumos tomar diante da minha nova vida que não parecia muito genial e determinando que novos objetivos eu poderia ter. E, claro, roendo o passado como um osso velho, mesmo que o vendo de um modo significativamente distinto de outrora.

Naruto dizia que eu devia ser mais _positivo_, mas suponho que eu seja incapaz disso só pela incoerência da ação. Eu prefiro a realidade fria, crua e que estapeia o rosto. Mas quando Sakura está aqui... eu não consigo me concentrar nos meus outros problemas e tudo foca-se _nela_.

Arranjo a explicação de que, sozinha, essa kunoichi já era um bem grande e irremediável.

Talvez você pense: "Sakura não é assim!". Pois, decepcione-se mais uma vez, eu digo que ela é. Um _problemão_. Se ela quer sê-lo, eu não sei, às vezes presumo que sim, às vezes que não. A única verdade é que estou preso nisso Os sorrisos de malícia e inocência; as frases com mil margens de interpretação; os olhares que dizem "peguei você" em alguns momentos e "eu te alcancei?" em outros; o jeito que anda até mim, me cumprimenta e distribui todo esse amor que ela diz sentir e sente; o modo como ela beija meu cabelo e eu não consigo sentir sua boca...

Se tudo não isso não é um grande problema, pergunto: como devo nomeá-lo?

* * *

**C**omo tenho tentado na maior parte do tempo, eu quero fazer Sakura acreditar que sou tão imune a ela quanto é possível transparecer. Eu tento, de verdade eu tento. E _falho_. Sei que não funciona e isso soa como um esforço patético. Neste momento, busco relaxar enquanto ela me força a fazer exercícios com o braço recém-implantado, em uma nova sessão fisioterapêutica. Evito pensar na presença relevante e no cheiro de banho que sai da pele que é totalmente... pura.

Mas agora, para minha desgraça e glória, eu estou simplesmente irritado demais para dar atenção concentrada a tudo que vem de Sakura. Ou, pelo menos, faço minha resistência durar por um tempo.

Eu devo informar que nosso diálogo era sempre insuficiente e repetitivo nesses momentos, eu realmente parecia estar num consultório, exceto por _uma_ coisa.

_Dói?_Não. _E aqui?_ Não. _Dobre este dedo ao máximo._ Sim. _Como é essa textura?_Áspera. _E esse objeto?_ Frio.

A expressão dela é profissional e séria. Eu me sinto culpado por meus pensamentos egoístas, tolos como os de um adolescente. Diferente das outras noites, hoje ela usava apenas um short e uma blusa de alças finas, o provável conjunto mais confortável para dormir e o _exceto_ encaixa-se exatamente aqui, meu tempo esgotando-se. Quando ela se abaixa, eu posso ver o vale nos seios desprotegidos. Quando se ergue, posso seguir as linhas que mostram o desenho pequeno, uma sombra clara na blusa branca me faz ir muito além do meu limite e avalio sobre a cor de seu mamilo. Quando percebo que meu escrutínio havia ido longe demais, mudo o foco, mesmo que ele não vá muito longe.

Eu vejo um flash dessa pessoa deitada entre o cobertor – precisamente enroscada nele, desleixada –, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, a figura esguia com pernas à mostra numa mistura estranha de anjo e tentação. Isso não me dá _paz_, mas não é o que me chateia. Trata-se de algo muito mais frustrante.

Sakura está frente a mim me ajudando, totalmente imersa na busca pela minha recuperação, ignorando que talvez ela não devesse estar vestida assim perto de um homem. Mas, quem sabe, ela não me considerasse um no _completo_ sentido da palavra. Amar-me não significa que ela vá, necessariamente, esperar – e _querer_ – esse tipo de coisa.

_Mas disso eu sinceramente duvido._

Creio que Sakura apenas ignora que eu posso estar desejando-a neste momento só porque ela _pode_ ignorar e eu sou... eu. O _confiável_ e _intransponível_ Sasuke-kun, que, embora sinta, não demonstra com facilidade. Ela sente-se segura à minha frente e protegida pela impossibilidade que a minha personalidade me dá. _Confia em mim._Mesmo que isso deva me confortar, _não_ conforta. Fico alarmado e tenso, pois de todas as maneiras eu não posso digerir tal novidade.

Ela não percebe que fingir que eu não a afeto me faz querer fazer exatamente isso?

Mas, ah... o nosso jogo... Se faz parte do que ela pretende, vou dá-la um ponto de sabedoria por ter descoberto uma fraqueza (_causado_ uma fraqueza)..

Contudo, não é ruim se a Haruno confia de mim, mas é péssimo se o faz cegamente. Quero que ela fique alerta e coloque uma distância que não posso. Assim, eu me pego não gostando da _inocência_ de Sakura pela primeira vez na vida, mesmo que seja uma qualidade que eu costumava enaltecer. Se tudo fosse dito abertamente, eu me privaria do esforço de temer um perigo para nós dois.

Que perigo? O mais óbvio: Sinto afeto por ela _e_ a quero. Ambos. Não consigo separar as duas coisas – tão entrelaçadas – e não sei se devo. O que gerou o que?

Entenda: gosto de tudo preto no branco, das coisas definidas, do realismo e da clareza. Atribuo todo meu disparate num delírio que brinda com meu lado humano, embora eu não tenha muitas características emocionais que me qualifiquem como um. Ao menos, não um perfeitamente _normal_.

Mas... Se eu me inclinar e beijá-la na boca, eu quero saber _por que_ fiz isso. Culpar o impulso foi uma desculpa infantil que por um tempo funcionou bem, contudo, já não posso usá-la. E não quero. Talvez seja um pouco mais complicado para mim, que nunca se interessou por relações humanas. Esse sentimento estranho de cuidar de uma mulher para que ela mantenha o que ela é, mas desejar tocá-la para que ela se corrompa junto com você.

Assim, eu percebo meu caminho sem volta e, mais uma vez, sinto que não devia estar aqui. Portanto, evito olhar para as pernas dela dentro daquele short minúsculo, para que assim a minha atração não se revele e meu sangue ferva. _O cortinado é bonito._Repito para mim um velho mantra, minha velha desculpa: eu sou um demônio, um do tipo calmo, controlado e que não faz coisas impensadas, exatamente como se espera.

Eu me pergunto por quanto tempo tal coisa vai durar se, na verdade, consigo ser imprudente como qualquer pessoa normal quando perco a sensatez.

E estou perdendo-a.

– Você sentiu seu braço dormente alguma vez hoje, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura me faz a pergunta rotineira, guardando alguns objetos numa valise ao seu lado, na mesinha de centro em que ela mesma está sentada.

– Não – digo.

– Isso é bom. Daqui dois dias nós começaremos os exercícios com chakra, tudo bem?

Balanço a cabeça e a vejo morder o lábio. Não é sensual como atribuem. Só apreensivo.

– Ainda bem que tomei banho primeiro, me ajudou a relaxar, eu estava _tão_ cansada. – Tento ignorar a parte do dia em que pensei nela nua no banheiro. – Você já vai se deitar, Sasuke-kun?

– Não.

– Então... Quer sair?

Eu não queria. Eu devia ter dito exatamente isso: "_não_", porque sou simplesmente muito bom em dizê-lo, mas não o faço.

– Você quer? – pergunto e faço o convite implicitamente. Não tenho tempo de me arrepender de ter me atirado a tal bobagem, porque Sakura sorri para mim como se eu tivesse lhe dado um prêmio ou coisa assim.

– Eu vou me trocar!

Olho para ela e dou de ombros, sentindo todo o peso da minha imprudência. Estou com a guarda aberta, dando espaço. Mais uma vez ela ofereceria seu coração para mim sem se dar conta de que eu já o havia aceitado.

* * *

**É** estranho andar ao lado de Sakura em Konoha como se fôssemos só dois civis comuns. Os ombros próximos o suficiente para que qualquer leigo nos interpretasse como um casal. Eu sei que a pessoa de cabelo rosa aqui está fantasiando com isso, porque as bochechas vermelhas estão entregando-a, mesmo quando ela se inclina e comenta algo comigo, tomando mais do meu espaço do que seria aceito socialmente.

Isso daria margem para falsas interpretações, é claro, mas eu me pego não me importando com isso. Desde quando a opinião alheia já teve algum crédito para mim? Por outro lado, rumores começam assim. Logo vão dizer que ela e eu vamos além da amizade (o que não é de todo uma mentira, é verdade que nenhum amigo se relaciona com nós). O que se torna ainda mais fácil de concluir uma vez que Sakura sorri para mim, toca meu braço, tagarela, se inclina, emana algo que me aquece e estraçalha.

Há também o jeito que ela ajeita os cabelos, como cumprimenta os conhecidos e o modo que sua boca – desta vez pintada de rosa – articula a maioria das palavras, algo que me deixa inquieto. Essa pessoa parece ser _minha_.

– Já fez um tour por Konoha, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura pergunta enquanto circundamos uma praça pequena, começando um diálogo. Eu só preferia andar em silêncio, mas dou a resposta que ela quer.

– Todo dia.

– Andou por _tudo_? – Há incredulidade em seu tom.

– Pelo que interessava.

Sakura fez uma cara decepcionada e cutucou meu braço como quem está brincando. Eu fico um pouco surpreso, pois não... não somos _assim_. Sempre é uma esperteza, distância, alguma ternura, constrangimento e... malícia. Nós não costumamos ficar completamente _à_ _vontade_ um com o outro. Pelo menos _eu_ ainda não estou. Mas parece que para ela é natural me aceitar e ganhar espaço.

– Eu queria ter algo para te mostrar, mas você estragou meus planos – eu percebo o bom humor voltando.

– Não é como se fosse um lugar novo – digo, ainda que Konoha conte com algumas alterações físicas.

– São as mesmas coisas e pessoas, mas nem tudo está igual. – Vejo seu olhar estudioso perscrutando meu rosto. Novamente, a voz dela muda ligeiramente. Eu me pego refletindo: _calor, zombaria ou provocação?_Respondo: É tudo isso e há um tom de _acusação _também.

– Por exemplo? – Vejo-me querendo saber.

– Eu.

Levo um segundo para concordar: – Eu sei.

Ela sorri e há algo sedutor ali, parando de andar e me obrigando a imitá-la. Agora essa kunoichi sabe que presto atenção o bastante para quem sempre diz "eu não ligo". Ela sabe que sou ciente de sua vaidade, de sua pureza que só é momentânea, do seu jogo que nem posso chamar de desonesto e ela não apresenta culpa – ou admissão – nos olhos. Pode mesmo ser que o jogo nem exista, no fim das contas.

– Sasuke-kun, sabe... é bom olhar para você todos os dias. – Sua declaração não passa de um sussurro.

Eu sempre sei o que dizer – mesmo que eu não diga nada –, mas me pego sem palavras dessa vez.

Sua frase soa dolorosa como a de alguém que sofria em silêncio e já não precisa fazê-lo, mas não tem certeza se pode relaxar. Estamos embaixo de uma ameixeira e as folhas se movem com o vento noturno. Sem eu ter dado tal liberdade, Sakura, mesmo assim, resvala os dedos nos meus com certa hesitação. Sua mão, então, aperta a minha, buscando conforto. Eu nunca me dei ao trabalho de reparar nas mãos dela, mas são pequenas, suaves e – só aparentemente – frágeis.

– É quase como antes – ela sorri, de repente maliciosamente –, embora...

Embora nós moremos na mesma casa, minha mente resolve completar. A nova proximidade me faz ter ciência das intenções dela que se revelam no instante seguinte: jogando seu corpo para mim e erguendo os braços para ampará-los nos meus ombros. Percebo a tempo que é o preparo para um abraço perigoso.

E eu me sinto tão frustrado por não me lembrar da última vez que eu abracei alguém – do tipo que corresponde – que fico imaginando se sei como é. No entanto, Sakura, apesar de quase tocar meus ombros, apesar de ter se aproximado perigosamente... não concluiu o gesto e eu pude respirar suficientemente até que o motivo que a impediu se revelou.

Para minha inteira frustração, eu _quis_ que ela me tocasse. Amargo com a antecipação de seu corpo contra meu peito, os braços nos meus ombros, a respiração no meu pescoço, os dedos emaranhados no cabelo da minha nuca.. É ridículo pensar nisso, mas não evito.

– Sakura-senpai.

A interrupção veio de um homem um pouco mais velho, apesar do sufixo. Eu me pergunto pela razão do honorífico e fico ainda mais intrigado com o olhar que o rapaz me manda. É uma mirada ferida. Eu percebo que, para ele, eu sou uma _ameaça_. Mas o que diabo eu estou ameaçando, se nunca o vi na vida?

– Boa noite, Kousei – a voz de Sakura está incomodada e o corpo dela posicionou-se ainda mais perto, amparando-se. Não consigo interpretar os mil motivos. Ela sussurra para mim que aquele é um de seus subordinados no hospital. – Precisa de algo?

– Nada, só andando com meus amigos e quis cumprimentá-la. Está ocupada, senpai? Se junte a nós – ele apontou para um grupo distante composto de homens e mulheres. Percebo que não fui incluso.

– Desculpe, Kousei. É que... – Eu vejo, de novo, a malícia em seu olhar feminino. Kousei não a percebe. Talvez isso seja algo reservado a Uchiha Sasuke ou eu só sou o único idiota atento o bastante – Sasuke-kun e eu estamos tendo um encontro agora.

Eu não me mexo, aquilo fora repentino.

O rapaz crava os olhos em mim, talvez na esperança de que eu vá negar o que Sakura diz. Sem querer, acabo bocejando, ferindo seu orgulho mais do que ele pode suportar. A mim não representa um desafio.

– Senpai, isso quer dizer os boatos são verdadeiros? – O que ele diz é uma censura e minha paciência esfria.

– Boatos?

– Que vocês dois moram juntos.

– É verdade – Sakura diz naturalmente, como se uma negativa fosse até absurda, mas não explica os motivos. Percebi que eu estava atrasado. As suposições já haviam começado muito antes que eu pudesse imaginar. Já a Haruno, ela realmente quer que os outros pensem que temos um _relacionamento_? Pela primeira vez eu penso se isto está trazendo problemas e fofocas para Sakura lá fora. Uma moça solteira morando com um rapaz solteiro. O que eu poderia esperar? Ninguém tem coragem de me dizer nada, mas quanto a ela... – Algum problema com isso, Kousei?

– Não. Com poderia? – Não detecto convicção ali, Sakura tampouco. – Então, os meus amigos estão esperando, eu preciso ir. Desculpe interromper seu _encontro,_Sakura-senpai.

Na boca do rapaz, a palavra parecia venenosa e ele a cospe. Foi fácil perceber que ele só estava dando uma desculpa para sair, mas deixamos o homem partir com o que lhe resta de dignidade. Ao meu lado, Sakura dá um longo suspiro e fazemos o caminho de volta para casa.

– Obrigada – Ergo uma sobrancelha, confuso. – É Kousei. Desculpe usar sua imagem, eu devia ter pedido permissão, mas ele me pegou de surpresa. Você não imagina quantas vezes eu já o dispensei de um modo amigável, Sasuke-kun, espero que isso seja o bastante para dar um fim nas esperanças dele.

– Não seria melhor demiti-lo?

Sakura deu de ombros.

– Não é uma má pessoa e os pacientes gostam dele. Além do mais, eu não posso demitir cada rapaz que me paquera, vou ficar sem residentes.

Ela quer me deixar sabendo que são muitos?

– Hn.

Quando chegamos em casa, Sakura acende todas as luzes e me olha com uma certa diversão.

– Eu ia te abraçar, sabia? Naquela hora.

– Sabia.

Vejo-a erguer as sobrancelhas. Talvez eu a tenha surpreendido, finalmente: – E você ia deixar?

– Sakura... já passou.

Essa pessoa crispa os lábios e os umedece de tal forma que eu penso que vai me oferecer um beijo, mas não ocorre. Pelo menos não exatamente isso.

No pequeno hall da entrada, antes de calçar suas pantufas, Haruno Sakura meio que avança e se joga em mim, gruda seu corpo no meu e me aperta de encontro a ela. Sou pego desprevenido e estou mentalmente esgotado demais para tentar colocar um basta nisso. Eu a deixo livre e sinto suas curvas, sem devolver o aperto, reunindo as migalhas da minha sensatez que praticamente não existem mais.

– Garoto idiota. Não passou. – murmura – Isso não passou. – Seus braços se apertam ao meu redor. Mas não há respiração ou brincadeiras no meu cabelo. Há só _tristeza_sem lágrimas. – Eu quero que você passe a me _ver_, Sasuke-kun.

Meu coração se acelera e o meu rosto está vermelho.

– Sempre a vi. – Asseguro melhor maneira que posso. E espero, francamente espero, que a sutileza seja suficiente.

* * *

**A**s coisas não mudaram drasticamente nos dias seguintes. Eu ainda recebo beijos no cabelo, acompanhados de um abraço meio torto, aguento algumas sugestões implícitas em uma frase ou outra. Mas quando Sakura disse "vamos fazer algo juntos" naquele dia, eu não imaginei que isso seria levar a roupa para a lavanderia e faxinar a casa – no que peguei a primeira tarefa e, quando retornei, ela terminava a segunda.

Eu penso mais de uma vez que devia ter enrolado mais lá fora ou ido encontrar Naruto, porque ele é ótimo em arrumar inutilidades para fazer. Agora, contudo, eu estou preso. Talvez por hoje ser sua folga, Sakura está usando de todo seu poder para me capturar a atenção – como se ela precisasse se esforçar ultimamente.

Sem o menor pudor, essa garota está zanzando pela casa de short e uma blusa comum e comprida, me dando a impressão de que a peça de baixo nem mesmo existe, uma maldita ilusão de ótica. Se ela está na casa dela, então que ande como quiser e eu não devo me meter ou questionar isso. Mas esse conjunto de pernas andando por aí nunca me deixa acomodado o bastante.

Eu não sei se Sakura faz isso por me dar créditos de confiança ou se deseja, na verdade, colocar eles à prova.

Minha imaginação é a minha inimiga e o meu corpo é o meu flagelo. Passo o dia aflito. Quando é noite, mais uma vez temos a fisioterapia. Enquanto o processo discorre tão tranquilamente como sempre, eu, discretamente, eu puxo uma almofada para o meu colo.

Se for esperto o suficiente, sabe o que eu estou tentando esconder se chegar ao ponto de acontecer. Mas não acontece, eu não consigo ficar excitado dessa maneira porque não há nenhuma aura assim aqui, Sakura não está tentando me atrair e me dá sossego. Talvez ela tenha percebido o que está fazendo e se arrependendo das coisas terem chegado a esse ponto.

– Terminamos por hoje, Sasuke-kun. Se importa se eu ficar mais um pouco?

Importo-me.

– Não.

– Ótimo. – Ela sai da mesinha de centro e se senta ao meu lado, esticando os pés até o móvel. – Eu não gosto muito de televisão, mas quer assistir a um filme?

– Não, também não gosto.– Viro-me para ela. Eu acho que sou uma pessoa chata. Sakura está me encarando insistentemente. Tento parecer frio ao recomendá-la: – Você trabalha amanhã, não é melhor ir dormir mais cedo?

– Eu estou bem. – Cruza as pernas, parecendo saber que isso atrairia meu olhar. A luz de lua que invade a sala faz a pele dela ficar prateada. – Acaso eu estou te irritando, Sasuke-kun?

– Não. É outra coisa.

É a situação.

– Precisa que eu faça algo por você, então?

Não era um bom momento para ela me perguntar isso, não desse jeito ambíguo, pelo menos. Pensei nas várias coisas que Sakura poderia fazer por mim... Nada muito sério. Acho. Isto é, se todas as fantasias não terminassem, de alguma forma, em mim tocando a ela, eu poderia mesmo dizer com toda convicção que não era nada sério. Mas é. Eu quero estrangular essa vontade com ela.

– Não preciso de nada agora. – me arrisco a dizer e vejo que essa garota não acredita em uma só palavra.

Eu me sinto num inferno de novo e um verdadeiro mentiroso condenado. Eu não sei o que eu queria que ela fizesse, mas que apenas... _fizesse_, sufocasse o desejo, afogando meu martírio e devolvendo meu purgatório. Minha mandíbula trava e eu vejo minha mão segurando o pulso dela.

– Se eu beijar você... Sakura...

Essa é a minha voz preenchendo o silêncio. Olho para o rosto dessa kunoichi e ele não está surpreso, apreensivo ou assustado, mas só ergue o queixo e vem até mim.

– Você sabe mais que qualquer um que vou gostar.

Então apenas _acontece_.

O primeiro beijo que eu dei.

É um pouco estranho. Nem fecho os olhos e me abaixo devagar. Eu toco a boca dela e ela a minha hesitantemente. Eu não esqueço que no passado mantinha uma distância saudável de Sakura, nem de como eu tentava escapar de todos os modos de seus braços quando ela vinha até mim. Agora, ironicamente, sou eu quem se permite a procurar o calor dela, embora seus lábios tenham uma textura macia, molhada e um pouco fria.

Meus braços permanecem onde estavam. A boca dela pressiona a minha, porque eu não sei bem como evoluir essa coisa, apesar de querer. Não é nada romântico como Sakura certamente idealizava e discorreu muito diferente de qualquer coisa que ela já tenha lido. Durou incríveis três segundos e o primeiro a se afastar fui eu.

Percebo Sakura articular, mas no fim nada sai da boca dela. Eu também fico em silêncio. Pelo menos até que eu note que não há como aguentar o peso disso. Eu me levanto e a Haruno faz o mesmo.

– Eu vou sair. – Eu digo, querendo nos dar espaço. – Descanse.

Sakura aceita a proposta mais fácil do que imaginei que fosse. Parece nervosa.

– Tudo bem, é uma boa ideia. Eu não vou trancar a entrada.

Assinto. Travo um passo antes de ir em direção à saída, mas continuo meu percurso. Olhar para trás seria embaraçoso.

Lá fora, vários metros a frente, aperto os punhos. Noto que Haruno Sakura tirou-me algo importante, algo que já não posso recuperar, tampouco almejo fazê-lo. Um pouco da compreensão me atinge, enfim. A pergunta que me rondou dias a fio agora possui uma resposta simples e confidencial: beijei-a porque gosto dela, quero fazer de novo porque estou atraído, mas vou repetir isso pelo resto da vida porque me apaixonei.

Creio que o jogo termina aqui.

_Assim, inconscientemente, ele deu a ela três quartos de seu inteiro. E _percebeu _que o fez._

* * *

Olá, a fanfic está agradando? Se não, eu peço que me digam, do contrário, é fácil persistir no erro e nunca evoluir. ^^" Comentários?

**Hana S.U: **Sasuke-kun está um pouco lento, ele precisa urgentemente pegar a Sakura. Será que ela está jogando com ele mesmo? Ou é só algo que o Sasuke quer acreditar para ''justificar'' as coisas novas em que ele está se expondo? Em um momento isso ficará mais claro. Obrigada.

**Anna: **Eu gosto também desse caos mental dele, é quase que sexy. Beijo, miga.

**Bianca: **Menina, você é a Himawari? kkkk Se for, eu agradeço o incentivo em dobro.

**Himawari-chan: **Eu também acredito que eles se completam. Ao fim dessa fanfic eu ia começar uma medieval, sabe? Mas nada está muito certo ainda. Eu agradeço muito suas palavras, elas estão me dando uma força tamanha para continuar, nem imagina o quanto. Só posso lhe agradecer a gentileza e os elogios que são maravilhosos.

**Guest: **Feito, meu querido anônimo.

**Guest: **Perfeitamente, miga, kkkk.


	4. Um inteiro

Das kunais ao prédio Hokage, tudo pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**WAKARU**

_O amor não é uma marcha de vitória, é só um frio e sofrido aleluia_

**Um Inteiro**

**O**rganizei meus pensamentos e depois de quase uma hora na constatação de que eu havia feito o que havia feito e admitido o que admiti, eu retornei. Sakura já tinha ido procurar seu descanso e tentei dormir com o rosto afundado no travesseiro. Declaro que ficou apenas nisso: na tentativa. Nem minha posição favorita ajudou na tarefa que repentinamente tornou-se árdua. E eu _estava_ com sono. Não foi motivação suficiente, contudo.

Tropecei nas horas com os olhos ardendo, frustrado.

Passei a noite insone e pela manhã me sentia mal-humorado. O sol nascia e, não satisfeito, saí de novo. Talvez uma segunda caminhada ajudasse caso eu ficasse cansado o suficiente. Mas, francamente, eu sei que não vai dar certo, há uma tempestade em meu copo de água e eu não fujo dessa chuva.

Ainda assim, mantive meu propósito e andei em círculos sólidos. E interprete como quiser: metaforicamente, literalmente, não importa. Há um círculo que tracei no chão com meus pés e outro menor em minha mente, que meus pensamentos insistiam em desenhar. Essa deve ser minha quarta volta pelo quarteirão e a quinta vez que penso que eu poderia fazer tudo, menos o que faço agora.

E o que eu estou fazendo é _nada_.

Talvez para você as coisas estejam indo lentamente. Entre mim e aquela pessoa. Mas para mim é uma velocidade supersônica. Eu não sou como você, como Sakura ou qualquer um no mundo. Embora isso dê a ideia de _diferente,_eu penso que só sou _marcado._Mas hoje, especialmente hoje, eu me sinto normal como não me sentia desde uma época sem data. Agora, num pequeno aspecto, eu _sou_ como você. Eu sou como Sakura. Graças a Deus não sou como Naruto.

E isto me confunde.

_Naruto_.

Eu não estou acostumado com o silêncio dele, então sua presença quase se apagou. Em algum momento da minha segunda volta pelo quarteirão ele me encontrou e, apesar de ter perguntado, "tem algo errado, teme?" não respondi. Chegou a oferecer um dos pães que comprou na padaria, recusei. Ele notou meu cansaço anormal hoje. Notou meus olhos avermelhados, um princípio de olheiras. Normalmente, se tais características eram atribuídas a mim, isso significa que estou desleixado e não há nada mais impossível que isso.

Aquele idiota imediatamente liga a causa à Sakura. Imagino que qualquer pessoa num raio de quilômetros a teria com a principal suspeita. Ele tenta mais uma vez.

– Não estou brincando. O que você tem feito com a Sakura-chan? Ou ela a você? Eu te disse para ficar lá em casa, agora tenho certeza que algo estranho está acontecendo.

– Está fantasiando bobagens, dobe.

– Bobagens? Qual é! Ou vocês dois não se adaptaram ou...

Eu não sei se a privação de sono, mas eu fico irritado mais cedo do que o esperado.

– Pare com esses "ou". Não há nada.

Naruto não acredita e coça o queixo.

– Nem um beijinho?

Eu me calo, e não deveria ter feito isso. Não percebi a armadilha do idiota a tempo.

– Sasuke? Oh, merda.

Ele insiste em ser um bastardo. Os olhos dele se iluminam. Eu deveria socá-lo, mas me tirar do sério provavelmente é tudo que ele quer.

– Cara, vocês estão... começando _alguma coisa_?

Eu não queria falar disso logo com Naruto. Então, apresso minha fuga, pois, de qualquer maneira, não tenho meios para negar.

– Eu tenho que ir – resmungo no lugar.

– Ir? IR? Teme! – ele me chama e eu o olho. Naruto cruza os braços e aponta o dedo. – Sabia que ia dar nisso. Se fosse outro cara eu teria espancado, então se considere um homem de muita sorte. Dattebayo.

– Só vá para casa, dobe.

Deixo-o para trás, ele grita um xingamento, gargalha e não me segue. Sei que esse estúpido vai rir às minhas custas pelo resto do dia.

Então, lá estou eu de novo em casa e quando Sakura finalmente acordou, quando eu finalmente olhei para o rosto dela, eu percebi que sua noite foi tão, tão melhor que a minha que a encarei como se devesse se sentir culpada. Por um maldito acaso e indiretamente, a culpa _foi_ dela. A Haruno veio ao meu encontro na varanda, onde eu estava de pé, aproveitando-se do sol que por enquanto só transmitia luz e não calor.

– Bom dia – diz e me sorri. Eu dou graças por ela parecer um pouco perdida sobre o que fazer a seguir.

– 'Dia.

Sakura joga os braços para trás e balança sobre os pés, o que lhe dá um ar infantil.

– Dormiu bem, Sasuke-kun?

– Sim. – Minto.

Vejo-a me olhar e transformar esses olhos ladinos em duas fendas que duvidavam da minha palavra. Ignoro. Ela faz quase o mesmo com os lábios, comprimindo-os e umedecendo. Eles brilham e agora estão um pouco mais rosados pelo aperto.

Eu a _detesto_ por isso, porque minha atenção se desvia para eles. Eu não sei como agir. _Eu__quase__nunca sei como agir desde que isso começou._O espaço que eu nos dei não foi suficiente. Enquanto Sakura precisava de alguns minutos, eu precisava de _dias_. Mas não tenho esse tempo. Inferno.

– Você não quer usar o banheiro antes que eu comece a me arrumar? Enquanto isso vou ajeitando as coisas por aqui.

Suspiro e sigo sua sugestão, sabendo que Sakura assumiria um monopólio por lá assim que começasse.

– Ok.

Tomo banho, aliviando o torpor que veio junto à minha noite de merda. Já não me importo com o perfume dela que agora parece meu ou nos pequenos fatos que vieram a fazer parte da minha nova rotina. _Rotina_... eu realmente sinto falta da ação que alivia a bagunça na minha mente. A monotonia me mata, _penso demais_.

Escovo os dentes, deposito minha escova ao lado da de Sakura e isso, mesmo depois de todos esses dias, continua a ser estranho, continua a me transmitir familiaridade e eu me pergunto em que nível nós dois estamos.

Você deve imaginar que eu não deveria me preocupar com isso porque Sakura logo daria o seu jeito de me responder, mas eu devo te dizer que eu não estou preocupado. Só... curioso.

Um beijo não é um compromisso ou um passe. Nós não somos crianças, tenho consciência de cada coisa que faço. Não sei se posso me aproximar de novo. Tenho a autorização? Eu não percebo essas coisas. Eu não dava a mínima para nada disso até dois anos e meio atrás, quando tudo criou raízes visíveis o suficiente para que eu – finalmente – admitisse sua existência.

Entendo o que está acontecendo e me sinto perdido. E não acho que Sakura seja o norte.

Mas se, hipoteticamente, me perguntar se _quero_ ir até aquela pessoa e tentar mais uma vez, tirar a prova real da equação que é minha vida, eu hipoteticamente gesticularia uma afirmativa. E, hipoteticamente, eu iria até aquela varanda e colocaria Sakura entre mim e a parede mais próxima, porque, para meu alívio, eu teria algum controle da situação.

Na verdade, eu fico tenso e coloco a mão na maçaneta. Aperto-a. Quase me deixo levar. Fecho os olhos e encosto a testa na madeira. Comparativamente, essa agonia é pior do que tentar controlar a marca da maldição, em sua época. Mas a realidade é que tudo dá muito errado quando se deposita expectativas. Seria mais sábio deixar tudo correr naturalmente, apesar de essa não ser a _minha_ concepção do que é natural.

Lavo o rosto e saio. A Haruno está na cozinha e, ao me ver, logo me estende uma caneca de chá, enquanto bebe na própria. Sento numa das banquetas.

– Tenho consultas por toda a manhã... vai ser um dia cansativo – ela suspira e prova de sua bebida. Seus olhos espiam os meus e há neles uma sugestão. – _Muito_ cansativo mesmo.

Quanto a isso, fico imaginando se ela está me dando uma oportunidade para ditar algum ritmo. Como vencedora, talvez ela tenha o direito de dar as cartas, eu permito que ela o faça e me torno a peça. Sabendo que, no fim das contas, o prêmio é ela. Assim, olho para o líquido marrom do chá de canela quando a respondo, pensando se é o certo, se posso com tudo isso:

– Não venha para casa, então.

– Por que diz isso? – A sugestão aumenta. Sakura sempre sabe o que pretende e o que vai alcançar com cada frase, parece quase se divertir com isso. Na prática, para ela o jogo não acabou. Talvez ela jamais pare de jogar, o que é péssimo de muitas maneiras. Ao lado dessa pessoa eu nunca terei uma zona de conforto.

– Você vai a um lugar – respondo, tentando parecer mais seguro e indiferente do que realmente estou. Sakura abandona sua caneca e chega perto para ouvir. Eu quero que ela fique longe. – Comigo.

– Um encontro? – Ela fica de pé diante de mim. E por eu estar sentado temos agora a mesma altura.

– Você pode dar o nome que quiser – digo, ela dá outro passo e eu não me movo, se me afastar, ela verá a fraqueza que provoca e somente eu sei como essa pessoa usará isso como uma arma quando bem entender. – Eu só estou dizendo que vou pagar seu almoço.

– Ora, é um encontro, sim! Eu vou esperá-lo no hospital. Aliás, como você vai fazer, Sasuke-kun? O problema no banco...

– Eu não estou completamente _quebrado_. – Ainda tinha reservas pessoais. Elas apenas não eram suficientes para pagar o aluguel de um apartamento, mas eu não estava tão duro a ponto de não poder ir a um maldito restaurante.

– Então, deixe-me lhe perguntar uma coisa – ela começou, misturando as pernas às minhas, no meio delas. Milagrosamente eu não me sinto encurralado e quero aquilo. Meu único pensamento é que se a parede mais próxima está longe, pelo menos agora eu posso só puxá-la para mim. – eu posso assumir que nós somos... somos... oh, como colocar em palavras?

– Não coloque.

Minha guarda abaixa. Para ela, isso foi suficiente como resposta. Sakura não desperdiça o caminho que ganhou aos poucos, e apesar de eu ter dito que nada do que ela faz possa ser etiquetado como algo _gracioso_, ela o é quando interage comigo. Coloca uma mão no meu peito e sobe, interfere no meu espaço ao inclinar o corpo sobre o meu e apoiar todo o peso em mim. Eu sei que isso não é um abraço e não quero que seja.

Minhas mãos ganham a vida que sempre perdiam com ela. Uma repousa em sua cintura, e o traço de ousadia que eu não tinha explode em mil pedaços que a tornam dolorosamente próxima. Eu percebo Sakura tremer, de alguma forma sei que não era a primeira vez ou ela mascarava muito bem antes. Talvez eu, afundado demais em minha própria complexidade e na desconfiança, não percebia a dela.

Eu respiro sua respiração, os cílios dela fazem cócegas no meu rosto, o cabelo rosa se enrola nos meus dedos e eu a espero fechar os olhos para fazer o mesmo. A boca dela está úmida, eu provo cauteloso como se fosse tóxico, mas descubro que, no mínimo, só vai ser um novo vício. A distância acaba e um beijo melhor que o desastre anterior se faz existir, dura mais que três segundos. Mais que dez. Há um movimento tímido e tênue entremeado ao tempo, correspondido e intensificado.

Mas não me arrisquei a colocar a língua na boca dela e Sakura não o fez também. Mesmo assim, ainda que ela tenha tentado delicadamente se afastar um tempo depois, eu não tornei aquilo possível imediatamente. Segurei-a conforme ela se distanciava, prolongando o pecado e querendo mais, não menos, exponencialmente. Aos poucos, no entanto, a soltei. Abri os olhos. Vi um rosto vermelho e uma respiração agitada, nunca a vi tão bonita.

– Às vezes eu sou um pouco insegura – Sakura confessa, sem qualquer fragilidade, e sorri. – Eu sei que você não é de palavras, Sasuke-kun, e não vou tirá-las de você a força. Eu só queria ter certeza.

– E você tem?

Sakura me olha com firmeza e se inclina, me envolve com os braços. Avelã, jasmim... eu gosto desse perfume. Em meu ouvido essa pessoa sopra um sussurro:

– _Tanta que é quase dolorosa._

Sua voz canta alívio, apesar de tudo. Ali estava minha resposta – e para começo de conversa eu não sei porque pensei que precisava dela – talvez as coisas necessitassem ter sido assim desde o começo... Colegas. Amigos. Inimigos. Amigos. Amantes. Uma evolução natural ao qual estávamos predispostos desde o princípio, mas que eu me neguei a ver esse tempo todo.

**.**

**O **tempo avança alguns dias. Numa quinta-feira, aproveitei o marasmo e pela tarde fui ao banco de Konoha. Mesmo agora, eu ainda me surpreendia com o montante, mas o clã Uchiha jamais fora miserável, de todo modo. Um atendente disse que pela manhã teriam uma resposta definitiva, a única coisa que faltava era uma assinatura do gerente em alguns documentos; e eu soube que seria livre logo, teria minha própria casa e minha própria rotina.

Não posso dizer que estou ansioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu quero devolver à Sakura sua própria privacidade.

Pela noite, ela chega tão cansada que abro mão do jantar e da fisioterapia. O primeiro, resolvido com um lanche. O segundo com um argumento simples: eu já havia memorizado os exercícios. Ela me agradece. Eu também pretendia dormir mais cedo. O sono perdido nas últimas semanas se acumulava, eu tenho certeza que dormirei como uma pedra logo.

Ou tinha.

– Sasuke-kun, estive pensando...

Eu já estava deitado quando Sakura, após o banho, veio até a sala e se agachou de frente para o sofá, apoiando os braços e a cabeça sobre meu peito como se eu fosse um travesseiro, à vontade demais para que eu pudesse acompanhar. Ela não pesa nada e ainda assim... sua mera presença me desconcerta. O caso é que eu não esperava vê-la mais hoje. As luzes já estavam apagadas e só entrava a iluminação pública de um poste próximo, pela porta da varanda.

Aliás, o jeito que essa pessoa começa a mexer no próprio cabelo e evita meus olhos me faz pensar que nada de bom virá dessa aproximação.

– No que? – pergunto; preocupado que ela sinta o bombear agitado através da caixa torácica.

– Numa proposta. – Sakura responde e não me olha. Eu me sinto no escuro, muito mais do que já estive.

– E para isso é necessário ficar assim? Você é pesada.

Ela ri e sei que é a primeira vez que escuto esse som causado por algo que eu fiz.

– Olha só, você sabe fazer piadas comigo também. Eu costumava ficar triste, pois você só era assim com o Naruto.

– Naquela época você era um incômodo. – Ela me _incomodava.__Exaustivamente._ Mesmo agora continua igual. Incomoda-me porque é bonita. Incomoda-me porque não sou o único detentor de tal opinião. Incomoda-me porque me ama, porque sorri, porque chora, porque está aqui, porque, apesar de tudo, me faz querer que não vá. – Sobre essa proposta, o que é?

– É só que... – finalmente me fita – não quer dormir comigo, por hoje?

– Sakura, que diabos...?

Eu vacilo, minha garganta seca. Por um segundo maliciei a oferta, mas ficou claro que ela não disse nada nesse sentido, pelo menos não era o que eu lia em sua expressão mal iluminada. Eu já devia ter aprendido a lição. Sempre sendo enganado sobre Sakura. Eu deveria simplesmente desistir de entendê-la de uma maldita vez.

A explicação dela vem rápida e as palavras se atropelam:

– Eu percebi você bocejando mais que o normal durante o almoço, eu imaginei se era porque a conversa estava chata, mas você não tem dormido bem, não é? O sofá é desconfortável? Eu acho que é.

Negar e admitir que eu perdi o sono por causa dela – o que seria humilhante – ou assentir e me deixar levar por esse caminho – o que seria sumariamente perigoso? Nenhum dos dois. Bagunço meu cabelo, deixo claro que ela me deixa nervoso.

– Sakura, não quero sua cama. – O pecado da mentira já não é nada perto dos outros.

Os olhos dela obscurecem, para minha surpresa. E, no entanto, eu já deveria ter me acostumado. Apressado, a afasto e me sento. Na verdade, eu quis ficar de pé, mas Sakura antecipa-se e posiciona-se frente a mim e me frustro, suas mãos se apoiam em cada um dos meus joelhos e eu quase posso imaginá-las subindo por aquele caminho.

– E quanto a mim? – ela sussurra, as bochechas vermelhas tiram um pouco do efeito da provocação.

– O que tem _você_? – eu encontro minha voz rouca e incrédula.

– Você quer a mim? ...Por isso coloca uma barreira?

Inferno. Eu queria dizer _não,_com todas as letras, mas deixo meu silêncio retornando o vazio, pois Sakura se movimenta e praticamente _me_ escala. No fim das contas ela sequer precisa de uma resposta. Ela sempre desconfiava, desde o começo. _Eu_ era seu incentivo, quando mais nego, mais motivação ela tem. Só precisava da confirmação e, hoje, havia conquistado-a tão facilmente.

É uma trapaceira. E uma mulher... e eu estou muito consciente disso para me incomodar com a parte do meu corpo que tem ficado dolorosamente dura por causa dos joelhos dela, que agora ladeiam o meu quadril, que acendem meus pensamentos e engatam a minha respiração.

Ela se inclina, beija minha orelha, meu pescoço, minha testa. Seu calor se mistura ao meu, ela senta sobre as minhas pernas e eu não consigo me controlar ao segurá-la pelo quadril e atraí-la a zonas proibidas. E é neste momento que tomo ciência de como essa pessoa está vestida, suas coxas quase completamente à vista. _Sakura deve ser louca para vir aqui assim__._ Ou está lúcida demais. Loucos não podem ser responsabilizados por suas ações e ela é tão, tão culpada por isso tudo.

Eu estava decidido a ignorar a existência desses instintos e, contudo, mesmo eu podia perceber o desejo dela em cada aproximação. Não sei se devo classificar a atitude de Sakura como coisa do momento ou algo cuidadosamente planejado. O fato é que garota nenhuma sai pulando em um cara, principalmente no meio da noite, sem estudo prévio.

Arrisco-me a jogar o jogo dela.

Experimento tocar o pescoço feminino e beijá-lo. Ouço um suspiro, uma das mãos dela procura a minha e encontra, hesita e a ergue. Aperta meus dedos de leve o suficiente para que eu perceba.

Eu esperava qualquer destino, menos para aquele ao qual fui guiado. A própria Sakura me levou sobre o tecido de sua blusa de dormir, amarrotando a veste conforme subia através de suas costelas. Prendi a respiração. Minha mão encaixou-se no seio macio, quente e praticamente desprotegido. Os dedos dela apertam os meus numa indireta. Pulso inquieto e sei que essa pessoa pode sentir meu desespero. Desejo retirar o resto da blusa, mas com algum juízo afasto-me de seu pescoço, suando frio.

– Sakura... tem ideia do que está fazendo?

Ela apenas sorri e o sorriso é um convite.

– Tenho. É o que quero.

Inspiro fundo. Não, eu não gosto nem um pouco da forma como ela é direta em tudo que diz e me desconcerta, me faz ser impulsivo e mimado. Eu não gosto como perdi o controle agora e quase desesperadamente a beijei. Não gosto do jeito meio grosseiro com que a levei a se deitar no sofá e subi sobre ela. E que, independentemente do meu gostar, meu corpo desfruta da minha ansiedade.

Ele parece não saber que estar com essa pessoa é viver num purgatório nas portas do céu.

Já não tenho certeza do que raios estou fazendo, mas invado a blusa dela e a ergo para cima o suficiente para que eu veja tudo, sabendo que deveria ser mais paciente, mais _prudente_. Sakura fica nervosa, cora. Sei que ela tem complexos com o próprio corpo e só consegui pensar: por quê? Minha mão é preenchida pela carne macia e, _porra_, eu me sinto quente só por isso.

Sakura, no entanto, puxa meu rosto e eu procuro sua boca. Encontro-a entreaberta, provocante, convite mudo para que eu faça mais que nos beijos simplórios que tivemos. Aquilo aprofunda-se, tocando minha língua na dela aos poucos, me acostumando e deixando que ela também se adaptasse, enquanto as mãos dessa kunoichi desalinhavam meu cabelo e a minha roupa.

Repentinamente, então, as pernas de Sakura enlaçam minha cintura, suponho que numa tentativa de sentir minha ereção que, a essa altura, me incomoda a ponto do irritamento.

Busco distrair-me na pele dela – jasmim, avelã – e exploro a área de seu pescoço, descendo incerto para um seio e ocupando com a boca o lugar da minha mão. Toco-a do jeito errado e depois do certo – e só descubro que existem as duas maneiras quando escuto um tipo de apelo sair de usa boca como se fosse gemido. Não de dor, com certeza não.

Eu realmente quero provocar a reação mais vezes e meu maldito ego me sorri. Eu me sinto um filho da puta. Lentamente, me interrompo. Lembro-me de algo importante que me faz parar e recobrar os sentidos.

– Sakura... – chamo por ela, buscando seus olhos. Sakura me devolve uma expressão nublada. A sensualidade estava ali, em carne e osso, e eu engulo em seco.

Com esforço tiro minhas mãos de sua pele. Ajeito sua blusa para baixo. Ela não entende. E com uma força extraordinária eu me afasto. Mais uma vez uma almofada é minha cúmplice, embora não valha mesmo a pena tentar esconder nada do que Sakura já tem ciência.

Ela se senta, desconcertada, desapontada e, acima disso, preocupada. Tocava os próprios lábios, vermelhos por minha culpa, olhando-me com curiosidade.

Enfim completo, sendo honesto: – Você precisa saber que a partir de amanhã eu não vou morar mais aqui.

– Já conseguiram resolver a papelada? – Assinto. – Hn... Eu pensei, que bobagem – ela sorri, forçadamente, até eu posso perceber isso –, pensei que você viveria aqui.

– Eu não poderia. – Mesmo que eu não duvide, levando em conta tudo isso, que daqui algumas semanas eu seria capaz tornar a _bobagem_ de viver juntos em algo concreto. E é quase torturante quando eu digo: – É melhor pararmos aqui. Vá descansar.

Sakura não cede de imediato. Ela não aparenta estar feliz com nada disso, mas parece mudar de ideia, decidindo, talvez, que uma nova péssima noite seria uma ótima punição para mim. Realmente, o é. Não duvido que esta será pior que qualquer outra.

– Sasuke-kun, você deveria parar de me mandar descansar quando quer se livrar de mim – essa garota responde maldosamente e se levanta. Olha-me de cima e insinua algo na voz, olhando para a maldita almofada: – Aliás, você está bem?

– Estou – resmungo, seco. – E vou dormir bem aqui.

Um espaço em sua cama, com certeza, vai me fazer querer mais que isso. Mesmo que eu sabia que Sakura está disposta e isso ser torturante, ainda é _cedo_. Certamente não para ela, que esperou mais do que qualquer mulher estaria preparada. Mas para mim as coisas funcionam em outra linha e eu não poderia dormir com Sakura num dia, ir embora e fingir que isso estava certo. Parecia um _novo_ _abandono_, mesmo que eu estivesse aqui.

.

**D**uas semanas se passaram desde então. Você está decepcionado agora. E não faz sentido. Se sou com você e como Sakura em um único aspecto, devo declarar que estou isento nos outros.

Como me foi prometido naquele dia, os problemas no banco se resolveram pela manhã e eu pude alugar meu próprio imóvel. Sakura não derramou uma única lágrima com minha saída, mas reagiu pior. Cobriu-me de beijos que praticamente me deixaram constrangido.

No entanto, parti, e como eu já vinha arquitetando, num envelope dei à Sakura uma quantia referente ao tempo que me hospedei em sua casa, além das coisas que consumi. Isso foi capaz de fazê-la protestar e quase se irritar, mas sugeri que, talvez, ela pudesse comprar algo com o dinheiro, doar, jogar no lixo.

Eu não previ que, catorze dias depois, eu financiaria minha própria queda.

Agora, existem novos boatos sólidos sobre nós – porque, que esquisito, _há_ um nós – e Sakura gosta de alimentá-los como um passatempo. Ela me atormenta quando olho torto para quem tenha qualquer segunda intenção, alegando que estou com ciúmes estúpidos. Eu a deixo pensar que é verdade, porque a tarefa de negar seria cansativa e eu nunca poderia convencê-la.

Fora isso, os nossos laços se estreitaram e as coisas mais estranhas aconteciam quando estávamos sozinhos. Nós nunca íamos longe demais e com o tempo eu deixei de me incomodar com a _velocidade_ das coisas. Mas, você deve imaginar, nesse processo eu acabei com a mão não só dentro da blusa dela, como também das saias, tendo Sakura agindo de igual para igual. Eu estava gradativamente louco por ela e no pico da atração.

No entanto, isso estava por um fio. Sakura vestia uma roupa bonita, que diz ter comprado para essa ocasião, quando me obrigou a prometer que a levaria para conhecer minha casa qualquer dia. Eu nunca a havia trago aqui antes e a bem verdade eu não planejava fazê-lo hoje. Era para ter sido apenas um passeio tranquilo. Eu sabia que a partir do momento que ela pisasse nesse lugar eu não poderia evitar fazer amor com ela.

Assim, depois que essa pessoa anda por todos os cômodos e me encontra no corredor, frente à porta do meu quarto, eu fico pensando se isso é um sinal ou um castigo.

– Eu ainda acho um absurdo sua casa ser muito mais perto do hospital do que a minha – Sakura comenta, mas ela sabe por que fiz isso. Não que eu tenha dito. Essa garota sempre foi inteligente o suficiente para capturar as coisas no ar. Mais que o suficiente, às vezes. Ela suspira e olha no relógio. Dez da noite. – Bem, acho que é hora de ir.

Eu estou encostado na parede, os braços cruzados, e minha posição displicente não faz jus ao meu semblante que momentaneamente se desestabilizou. Eu com certeza não quero que ela vá. Abaixo a cabeça e deixo a vontade sair:

– Fique.

Sakura poderia saber que eu não estava falando apenas de uma noite?

– Ficar... – ela considera e mesmo agora, em um momento tão crucial, parece inocente. Em todas as vezes eu caio nisso, mas agora eu tenho certeza que é apenas o jeito dela de lidar comigo, sabendo que assim eu sou desarmado com facilidade e, nessa brincadeira, ela teria o mundo. – Por que, Sasuke-kun?

Desencosto-me da parede e fico frente a Sakura. Eu gostaria de dizer a ela que eu não tenho quase nada, ela levou tudo. Na verdade, cada fração era pesada e me sinto aliviado por elas não estarem mais comigo. Sempre agradecido. Por isso, para o meu bem, eu vou distorcer os fatos, eu vou manipular a realidade e ocultar de você a nossa mútua transgressão, você não precisa saber.

Essa pessoa é a única que pode participar da minha vida.

E, torturando-me, ela repete o _por que?__a_nsioso, que só me apressa e faz cair as barreiras. Sakura me escuta atentamente, um sussurro que quase a _suplica_:

– Hoje, você vai estar na minha cama.

_E, assim, conscientemente, ele deu a ela tudo que tinha, tudo que viria a ter._

_Da cerejeira, afinal, era o falcão._

* * *

Sim, é o fim. Críticas são bem-vindas. +18 por causa de nudez e insinuações sexuais. Talvez o fim não corresponda ao que você esperava, mas cumpriu a mensagem que eu gostaria de passar. Foi minha primeira fic, sei que tenho muito o que melhorar, ajudaria se me mostrassem por onde começar. Um beijo para todos, sentirei saudades. Até a próxima.

**Jessyhime:** Que bom que se prendeu, sério mesmo, e que tenha gostado de tantas coisas nessa simples história. Deixa uma autora feliz e motivada!Obrigada por ter lido, Jessy. Muito obrigada mesmo.

**Guest: **O próximo está aqui. Também não acredito que o Sasuke aceitaria tudo tão facilmente, sem pelo menos alguns debates internos. Eu creio que a fanfic exagera um pouco esse lado dele, mas eu gosto de pensar que, embora ele demore a tomar uma atitude/decisão, ao menos faz isso com uma certeza plena. Eu adoraria postar mais dois capítulos, mas esse é o último. Eu espero que tenha gostado, mas se não, pode me contar que eu vou apreciar. Obrigada por ter lido, flor.

**G-chan: **Eu super achava que consideravam a narrativa monótona e chata, é bom ler algo assim para eu parar com a autodepreciação. Obrigada por ter lido, G-chan.

**Redbird: **E eu estou apaixonada por você! Ora, faça o favor de me dar um abraço, principalmente depois de um elogio como esse que, bem, é bárbaro. Obrigada por ter lido, Redbird. Espero que tenha valido à pena.

**Lady Spartan: **Sasuke tem problemas com o tempo e não faz nada conforme queremos, hahaha. Tenha paciência com esse menino. Obrigada por ter lido, Lady.

**Himawari-chan: **Dei uma sumida, mas estou aqui. Me desculpe a confusão, mas naquele momento me senti muito amada, nem vi por mal. Mas de todo jeito seu comentário foi suficiente para me inspirar bastante e me fazer nunca desistir. Talvez Wakaru não seja o que as pessoas esperam, mas foi o que eu quis passar e você tem razão: Sasuke é adorável e confuso. Nem ele se entende e faz um nó na nossa cabeça. E eu o amo por isso. haha, creio eu que as iniciativas virão dele, Sakura já vem dando seus empurrões, basta ele querer. Obrigada por ter lido, Hima-chan.

**Gabi: **Chorou mesmo? De verdade? Ah, quero até te consolar, nunca choraram com nada me, nem com meus poemas góticos. Seque suas lágrimas e despeça-se de mim, vou sentir saudades. Obrigada por ter lido, Gabi.

**Guest: **Que bom, leitora. Divino o seu comentário. Fico inspirada por ler que está curtindo o POV do Sasuke, ele é complicado, porque Sasuke é sempre tão... Sasuke. Muito feliz aqui por saber que está agradando em tantos, tantos aspectos. Eu acho que quando eles se proporem a se trancar no quarto ninguém mais tira. Sasuke apaixonado é tão gostoso. Adoro! Obrigada por ter lido, anjo.

**Hana S.U: **O secsu será implícito eu sinto que isso vai ser a causa de uma avalanche de decepções. No entanto, eu temia que Sasuke não mantivesse a aura proposta na fanfic caso cedesse totalmente. Então, deixei implícito. Perdoe. Obrigada por ter lido, Hana.

**Bruna Moreira: **Sakura é mesmo paciente e madura, ela está um pouco mais a frente do Sasuke, enquanto ele se sente num barco minúsculo dentro de uma tempestade, ela simplesmente flutua. Eu também acredito que a união deles não foi muito bem aceita. E, bem, Sasuke fez. Beijos, Bruna. Obrigada por ter lido, Bruna.

**Guest: **Você é um verdadeiro amor, viu? É chato mesmo quando as coisas acabam, mas essa foi para eu ganhar experiência, sabe? Fico feliz por saber que ela agradou até aqui. Obrigada por ter lido, linda.


End file.
